Why She's Always Late
by Valacor
Summary: Is detention really what prevents Usagi from attending meetings on time? Or is it something else?
1. Why She's Always Late

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Highlander.**

**Why She's Always Late**

**Juuban Park, Tokyo**

**3:30 P.M.**

**August 3, 1997**

Rain. It was a rare thing this time of the year. And even when it did, it was usually pretty light. Today, however, it was coming down _hard_. All of Tokyo was being drenched. Because of this, most people were sheltered, keeping themselves warm. Very few people were out in the rainfall, mostly due to unavoidable work, school, or other important issues. Certainly, nobody should have been in Juuban Park, not even the caretaker. Today, however, there were 2 people there. And neither one was the aforementioned caretaker.

One of these individuals was a tall, muscular man, seemingly in his mid-40's, who was wearing a long, gray trenchcoat and a brown cowboyish hat. Said hat and trenchcoat did very little to protect the man from the rain, but he didn't mind it. He'd been in worse storms than this (although, not many) and thus was not as affected by it. His companion (if she could be called that), was a somewhat small, petite girl who looked to be in her late teens. Said girl was wearing her favorite yellow raincoat, which seemed to do a better job of protecting her than the man's trench.

"Serena, it's been far to long," said the man in an american accent.

"Not long enough, Roy," said Serena. "What are you doing here?"

"Came looking for you. I don't know how you manage to dupe the mortals with that costume - if you can call it that - but I knew it was you the instant I saw you."

"Preceptive as ever, Roy. But last I checked, we didn't have any problems with one another."

Pulling a large german broadsword from his trench, the man snarled, "You thought wrong."

As he rushed her, Serena pulled out a sword of her own, a strange blade that didn't seem to have any markings indicating it's nation's origin. Roy had seen the blade before. Serena called it the Blade of the Moon.

As he came in high, their swords struck one another, and despite his obvious strength, Roy had a hard time matching Serena. For every blow he sent, she was quick to deflect it, her own speed allowing her to easily keep up with her opponent. He tried everything he could think of to gain an advantage, but sadly for him, Serena had no problem insuring that he wouldn't get one.

After five minutes of fighting, the duo stopped to catch their breaths. "So, what did I do to you, Roy?" Serena asked.

He sneered. "Do you remember a little hootchie named Vera?"

Serena thought for a moment, then nodded. As she stared at Roy, the rain brought back memories of another storm only two and a half decades ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Le Grande Hotel**

**Paris, France**

**December 23, 1972**

Normally, rain in December wasn't that uncommon. This one, however, was turning into a doozy of a storm. The Seine river was being so heavely bombarded by rain, that it was only a matter of time before it would begin to flood.

Inside Le Grande Hotel, a beautiful, blond-haired young woman was shown bundled-up, staring at the storm with a frown. The young woman sighed. She was meant to meet up with a friend, who was going to introduce her to a wonderful new gallery, but that didn't seem possible now.

With another sigh, the girl walked to the front desk where she requested the telephone. Happy to assist, the clerk handed over the phone. Quickly dialing the number, the girl waited until she heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello?" came a slightly scottish accented voice.

"Mac? It's me, Serena," the girl answered. "Listen, with this storm, I don't think I can make it."

"It's alright Serena," Mac said, sighing. Suddenly she could almost see the smirk on her friend Duncan Macleod's face when he said, "Raincheck?"

Serena groaned before saying," Fine Mac. But try coming up with original material next time, ok?"

Mac laughed. "Sure thing, Sere. See ya soon." And with that, he hung up.

Sighing to herself, Serena thanked the clerk before walking over to the bar. After ordering a Shirley Temple, (for she hated any strong drinks), she suddenly felt her body go stiff as a familiar sensation washed over her. As she casually looked around, she quickly spotted another woman, who was gazing at her with curiosity. As a smirk grew on her face, she strode over to where Serena sat, before ordering a whisky. Ignoring the flash of disgust on the bartender's face, she turned towards Serena as she sat down.

"Name's Vera Catterson, but you can call me Wildcat, sugar," she purred, in an accent that Serena easily recognized as being from the Southern United States.

"Serena Tsukino, the 'Moon Princess'", she replied, using air quotes to describe her own nickname.

Vera arched an eyebrow. "Not a fan of that name, Princess?" she asked.

Serena groaned. "No. My First Teacher called me by that name, and, unfortunantly, it stuck. Now, everyone who knows me or has heard of me likes to use it."

Vera laughed. "Well, I'll just call you Princess then."

For the next few hours, the two immortal women spoke to each other on a wide variety of subjects. Throughout their conversation, Vera was obviously flirting with the girl. Smirking to herself, Serena responded in kind. Finally, Vera turned towards Serena and said, "Wanna come up to my room and finish this discussion?"

Serena smiled and nodded. The two paid their tab before quickly rushing upstairs.

What happened next is something that was still considered somewhat taboo in the 70's and would have given this fic a higher rating. Suffice it to say that both women were very pleased for the next few hours.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"So you're upset that I had a lesbian fling with your girlfriend?" Serena asked.

"No, that's not it," Roy sneered. "I know that Vera's slept with others since we were together."

"Then why?" she asked. "It's not like I killed her."

"No. You were just so damned good in bed that she dumped me and began pursuing other WOMEN!"

This made Serena laugh. "That's all? That's a pretty messed up reason to hunt me Roy."

Instead of answering, he began to attack her again. While he was good, his anger overcame is judgement, and he soon became wild with his attacks. After a few more minutes of defending, Serena finally found her opening, and aloud her blade to cut his belly. In his shock, Roy dropped his blade, followed by dropping to his knees.

Serena pressed her sword to his throat. "You can walk away, Roy."

He sneered. "Go to hell."

In response, she smirked and said, "You first," before swiping the blade. Roy's head became detached from his body and momentarily rolled on the ground.

"Their can be only one," she intoned.

A hazy mist rose from Roy's body as Serena felt the tell-tale beginnings of the Quickining taking place. After the mist settled inside Serena, jets of lightning began to shoot all around. Many of these jets struck Serena as she screamed, feeling the incredible power entering her. Meanwhile, the other jets that did not strike her were lashing out, slamming into the ground, the trees, the flower beds, and the bushes.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, but was only a few moments, the storm settled down, and Serena recovered on her knees next to the body. After a few more moments, she stood up and began running to the exit of the park, her mind fleetingly wondering if Vera was available for a reunion.

Several minutes later, Serena found herself at the Hikawa shrine, where her friends, Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno, as well as her companion Luna were waiting for her.

"Usagi you baka!" Rei yelled. "Why are you so late?"

Naturally, Serena, or Usagi as she was known in this life, couldn't tell her friends the truth. Instead she simply smiled and said, "Detention."

**A/N: So, do you guys and gals like it? I'm considering making it a full blown series rather than a one-shot, but that depends on your opinions. Give me a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. The Intro

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Sailor Moon or Highlander. Darn.**

Chapter 2: The Intro

She is Immortal.

Born as the Princess of an ancient moon kingdom, a war left her family dead, with she herself left for dead as well. Re-awakening on Earth, she has lived for centuries battling and befriending those like her. Some who are good, and some who are evil. In the Game, only Holy Ground is her refuge.

Now, in the modern era, she has three aliases which she is known by. To the world at large, she is Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice. To her friends, she is Usagi Tsukino, an average Junior High School student. But to only a handful of others, she is Serena Tsukino.

I am a Watcher, part of a secret society of men and women who observe and record the battles between the Immortals, but we never interfere. To be able to better assist her, I am undercover as her teacher, though she knows about me as well. As Watchers, my group knows the ultimate truth about Immortals:

In the end, there can be only one.

And I secretly pray that it is Serena Tsukino.

The Moon Princess.

**A/N: Always wanted to do a Highlander-esque intro. Thanks to those that reviewed, and please folks, keep 'em coming!**

**To Crystal: Well, I hope to keep this story going. The next few chapters will see how Serena aka Princess Serenity became Immortal, (though the above intro gives you a hint).**

**Unfortunantly, I don't know when I'll get the next one up. I'm getting married next month, and my gorgeous fiancee will have a lot of my attention.**

**'Til next time!**


	3. Jadeite's End Part 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Sailor Moon or Highlander.**

**A/N: I just wanna make something clear: while Serena isn't opposed to a frolick with another female, she's technically straight. This will be an M/F story, but I've yet to decide on Serena's true love interest. **

**Chapter 3: Jadeite's End Part 1**

**Juuban Airport**

**11:50 P.M.**

**August 7, 1997**

No matter the time of day, one thing for certain is that an airport, or at least the major international ones, were always busy. True, it slowed way down in the middle of the night, but large airports still had planes landing and taking off at all hours of the night.

Tonight, however, the Juuban Airport was dead quiet.

Earlier today, an ominous voice had resounded through the city putting forth a challenge to the city's protectors: The Sailor Scouts.

More specifically, Sailors Moon, Mercury and Mars.

The voice's challenge was to meet 'him' at the airport at midnight for one final battle. Aside from the scouts themselves, only a few others knew who that voice even was.

Jadeite, one of the four deadly Generals under the command of the evil Queen Beryl. Standing now awaiting the heroines was Jadeite himself, who had insured that they would not be interrupted from others by knocking out all employees, including security. Although Jadeite was eager to finish the scouts, it was one young lady in paticular he was lookin forward to killing.

Centuries ago, all four Generals had been killed in battle while trying to protect Endymion, the prince of Earth. When they had awoken, suprisingly alive, they were found by Beryl, who convinced them that Endymion's arrogance had killed them. She then informed them that they were immortal, and unless they lost their heads, they coud not die. Convinced by her words, the four swore their allegiance to her.

After awakening in this time, Beryl had enlisted Jadeite to begin stealing the human's energy to awaken Queen Metalia, a being of pure evil. During his second attempt to steal energy, (his first being a moderate success), he met Serena Tsukino, who was immortal like him. Since they seemed to have no disagreements, they did not fight. However, shortly thereafter, he met Sailor Moon who was trying to ruin his operation. He immediately recognized her, and she, him. However the two did not engage in a sword fight, as the presence of both his Youma and Tuxedo Mask insured that both played their part.

Only once had it almost come to that...

_**Flashback**_

**August 4, 1997**

**10:40 P.M.**

**Luxury Liner **_**Romantic Cruise**_

One aspect of the Disguise Pen that Luna had given her, one that Serena completely loved, was that the disguise actually hid her Quickening! That isn't to say that _she _couldn't still feel them; but the Pen somehow not only disguised her features, but also her immortal nature as well.

When she had first come on board and had run into 'Captain' Jadeite down in engineering, she had almost freaked when she first felt, then saw him. However, when he simply saw her as nothing more than the photographer she was disguised as, she had breathed a sigh of relief. Later, however, she and Luna had overheard Jadeite plotting with another Immortal, this one a Youma!

And now, here she was outside of the reception hall, where all of the other guests, including Ami and Rei, were being held.

"Usagi!" said Luna urgently. "Here it is!"

Serena nodded. Calling out, she stated, "Moon Prism Power, Makeup!"

Immediately, as she had the past few months, Serena felt the power of her brooch ignite, quickly transforming her into the superheroine, Sailor Moon.

"Well done, Tetis," said Jadeite as he prepared to return to Queen Beryl with the stolen energy. Suddenly, both General and monster felt the unmistakeable sensation of the Quickening.

"Hold it right there, Jadeite!"

Immediately Ami, who was the only one concious alongside Rei, shouted out, "Sailor Moon!"

"I knew it was a good idea to sneak aboard, and now I see why. Your misdeeds at trying to hurt young lovers will not go unanswered! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!

"But how?" Jadeite asked. "I should have sensed you!"

Sailor Moon smirked. "Afraid not J." She had given him the nickname months ago, just to infuriate him.

And it worked.

Turning to his minion, Jadeite shouted, "Kill her! Take her head!"

Turning to the superheroine, Tetis leaped for her as she shouted, "I am your opponent!" Elongating her arms, she smashed Serena through the window, onto the deck below. Smirking, Serena quickly got back on her feet as she called forth the Blade of the Moon. Eager to fight the immortal heorine, Tetis called her own blade: "Tsunami Sword!"

As the two quickly engaged in combat, Ami and Rei quickly transformed before easily disposing of the water beings that Tetis had summoned.

"Come on. Sailor Moon needs us!" Ami exclaimed.

Rei nodded, and the two ran out to the deck, only to suprisingly watch as their leader held her own in a sword fight with the Youma. However, Tetis quickly got the best of Serena, and knocked her sword away.

Smirking she stated, "There can be only Beryl!" Before she could strike however, she quickly lost her vision when Sailor Mercury called out, "Bubble Spray!" which quickly enshrouded the deck in mist.

Sailor Mars followed that up with a, "Fire Soul!" which knocked Tetis' sword from her hand.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Ami called.

Nodding, Serena grasped her tiara, which quickly turned into a disc. "Moon Taira, Action!" she called, before flinging the disc. Tetis, sensing the disc, dove out of the way. Chuckling she said, "Nice try, bitch!" Unbeknownst to her, however, the disc immediately came back, and sliced through Tetis neck. Mercury and Mars watched in shock as the demoness' body and head seperated before falling. But nothing could prepare them for what came next.

As Jadeite left swearing vengance while taking the collected energy back, the ship suddenly pulsed with energy. The two scouts watched as Serena stood, stating, "There can be only one!" before lightning began seering all around. A mist rose from Tetis, entering Serena as she felt the power of the Quickening burning into her. Mars and Mercury watched this amazing phenomenon, before it finally stopped, and Moon was on her knees. Lookig up at her two partners, Serena gave a weak smile before saying, "I guess I have some explaining to do," before she passed out.

_**End Flashback**_

Jadeite growled as he clenched his fist. Beryl had threatened to take his head if he didn't finish the Scouts tonight. He would make them pay for all of his defeats. Especially Serena Tsukino for killing Tetis.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: So what do you folks think? Review.**

**To Crystal: Thank you for your congratulations and reviews.**

**And thanks to all who read and reviewed! 'Til next time!**


	4. Jadeite's End Part 2

**Disclaimer: Hm. Nope, still don't own Sailor Moon or Highlander. (One of these days...)**

**Chapter 4: Jadeite's End Part 2**

**Juuban Airport**

**11:50 P.M.**

**August 7, 1997**

If there was one kind of technology that mortals had created that Serena loved above any others, it was airplanes. Throughout her life as an immortal, she had walked so many miles, that they quickly would add up to her having walked the entire circumference of the planet hundreds, prehaps thousands of times! The pure magic of flight, however, allowed anyone, mortal or immortal, to reach any destination far quicker than on foot.

It certainly didn't hurt, then, that her close second favorite was automobiles.

None of this, however, was going through Serena's mind as she, Ami and Rei quietly made their way through the Juuban Airport.

Earlier today, Jadeite's voice has called out throughout the city, giving the Sailor Scouts a challenge for a final battle, and had named the airport as the battle site. Since then everyone in town had been speaking about it, especially Serena's classmates. Many of them expressed a desire to sneak out and watch the battle.

However, the city had issued a curfew for the night, to help insure that no child would be caught out trying to watch the fight.

As Serena, Ami, Rei, and Luna snuck around, it was easy to see that all of the employees and gaurds were knocked out.

Approaching the doors to the landing zone, Serena turned towards the others and said, "Remember, Jadeite is mine. Don't interfere unless you think he's cheating. If he has any Youma, their yours."

The duo nodded, remembering well the day they learned their friend was immortal.

**Hikawa Shrine**

**August 4, 1997**

**11:30 P.M.**

Serena awoke to her friends, including Luna, standing over her. Letting out a small groan, she sat up. Upon looking around, she noticed that they were in Rei's room back at the shrine.

"Are you ok, Usagi-chan?" asked Ami.

She nodded.

"Then maybe you can tell us what all that was back there," Rei stated, referring to the Youma's beheading and Quickening. Usagi was suprised that Rei didn't seem to be angry, only confused.

She sighed. "I was hoping to wait until we met Sailor's Jupiter and Venus, but I suppose now is as good a time as ever." She paused before continuing. "What I have to say is pretty far-fetched. In fact, I can't tell you everything yet, but I promise you will know someday."

Taking a breath, she continued. "Please, don't interrupt me before I'm done. I'll do my best to explain, but if you have any questions, hold off until I'm done, ok?"

The others nodded.

"My real name isn't Usagi Tsukino. Officaly, it's Serena Tsukino, although even then it's not my birth name. That I can't tell you yet. But again, you will find out. I was born roughly one thousand years ago. Like you I was not born on Earth, but rather, I was once an inhabitant of the moon. After Queen Beryl's attack, I awoke to find myself on Earth. I was confused as to what happened until I met a warrior named Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez. He informed me that, like him, I was immortal. My death at the hands of Beryl had activated my immortality. He then taught me about the Game. How Immortals fight one another. How we can only die if we lose our heads. About the Quickening. And how, in the end, there can be only one. And about the Prize."

From here Serena went on to describe the many different aspects of Immortals, the Game, Holy Ground, the Quickening, the Gathering, and the Prize. When she was finished, it was well past midnight, 3 A.M. to be precise, and the girls, including Luna, were shocked.

"Wait," Rei said. "Is this the reason you were supposedly in detention the other day?"

Serena nodded. "I was actually fighting an old acquaintance of mine, Roy Vargas. He was upset that his former girlfriend turned lesbian because I had a little fling with her back in the '70's. Apparently, I was a little to good."

"Does that mean you're gay as well?" Ami asked, blushing.

"No, I just like the occaisional female fling. I still perfer guys." Noting the looks on their faces, she laughed and said, "Don't worry you two. While you're both very pretty, the only females I ever sleep with are Immortals. I'm not about to jump either of you." The duo let out a sigh of relief.

Over the next couple of days, the Saior Trio discussed many topics, ranging from Serena's immortality, (including what historical figures she met, what historical events she was apart of, and the kind of lovers she had), to the Dark Kingdom and its goals. Ami and Rei were shocked to learn that, like their leader, Jadeite was also immortal, as had been the Youma that Sailor Moon had killed on the ship.

Three days after the battle on board the Romantic Cruise, the Scouts were all in class when they heard Jadeite's voice resounding through the city, offering them a final challenge, to meet at the Juuban Airport.

When the challenge was raised, Ms. Haruna asked Serena to stay after class. Ami was unsure what the two talked about, and when asked, Serena simply stated that it was one of those things she'd tell her and Rei about someday.

Later that afternoon the Scouts and Luna met at the Hikawa Shrine once again.

"Ok, here's the plan. We'll all sneak out of our homes and meet here," Usagi said. "We'll wait until we're there to transform."

"But why, Serena?" Luna asked. The trio had taken to calling Serena by her real name ever since their discussion. They only referred to her as Usagi when around others.

"If it's just Jadeite, then I'm not going to transform. I will only if he brings any Youma."

"What about us, Serena-chan?" asked Rei. Although it had only been a few days, Serena's explanation as to the mystery of what happened on the cruise, combined with her actual maturity rather than her false clumsy nature, had insured that Rei had no reason to fight petty squabbles with her friend.

At least, not in private.

"You two will transform irregardless. But you won't fight if it's only Jadeite. He's mine. If he cheats in some manner, than balance the scales. If he beats me, then you two will have to defend yourselves. Remember, you can only defeat him if you take his head. If he does bring Youma, then we'll all transform and you two will fight the monsters."

The trio nodded, and returned to their homes.

**End Flashback**

The trio, with Luna, nodded to one another before heading for their biggest battle yet.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: Whew! Another chapter done! I can't believe how fast I'm cranking these out! As always, please review. Once I hit 50 reviews, I plan on a bit of a special treat.**

**Question: Even though this story is mostly Sailor Moon centered, should I still upload it to the Highlander section? Let me know your thoughts.**

**'Til next time!**


	5. Jadeite's End Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Highlander**

**Chapter 5: Jadeite's End Part 3**

**Juuban Airport**

**August 8, 1997**

**Midnight**

Serena, Ami, Rei and Luna cautiously made their way through the glass doors and out onto the belt way. So far, everything seemed to be quiet.

A little too quiet.

_Come on, J_, Serena thought. _Where are you?_ Just as suddenly as she thought this, Serena felt the unmistakeable sensation of the Quickening. "Watch out girls. He's here."

"Well observed, Serena!" came the voice of Jadeite. The group turned to see him poised on the nose of a 747. "Welcome Sailor Scouts! Or shoud I say Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, and Rei Hino? Hahaha."

Although Ami and Rei were upset by this, Serena was not. She knew that Jadeite would have easily figured it out.

"We have unfinished buisness, General," Serena called.

"Indeed we do. But I don't want your friends to be bored. Let them play with a few friends of my own." Snapping his fingers, Jadeite summoned several Youma.

"Girls," said Luna. "Transform. Now."

"Moon Prism Power, Make-up!" called Serena, as she lifted her hand into the air.

"Mercury Power, Make-up!" called Ami, as she held her henshin pen to the sky.

"Mars Power, Make-up!" called Rei, as she too lifted her henshin pen to the sky.

The three girls were covered in a bright light before they were revealed it their transfrormed states.

"You have constantly attacked the people of this city, trying to steal their energy in your fiendish plots. I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice." Serena declared.

"And I am Sailor Mercury," declared Ami.

"Likewise, Sailor Mars," stated Rei.

"And in the name of the moon," all three girls intoned, "we will punish you!"

"Yes, yes. I've heard it before," said Jadeite, yawning. Holding out his arm, Jadeite said, "Go my demons. Destroy those girls. But leave Sailor Moon to me."

The demons ran for Mars and Mercury, who ran to give their leader some space. After several yards, Mars turned around, put her fingertips together, and called, "Fire Soul!" A large fireball erutpted from her fingers and sturck several Youma, burning them to a crisp.

Mercury brought her arms to her chest before trowing them out, calling, "Bubble Spray!" A mist rose up enshrouding the remaining Youma. _There, _Ami thought. _That should make things easier._

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon called forth the Blade of the Moon. "Come on, J. I don't have all night."

Jadeite smirked. "Very well." He summoned forth his own blade, and leapt from the plane. Landing in front of Serena, the two quickly began their duel. Unlike most of her battles, this fight against Jadeite seemed more like a dance. However, all too soon one of them faltered. Jadeite struck Serena in the arm. Distracted by the wound, she didn't see Jadeite lunge for her until it was almost too late. Despite dodging in time, Serena nevertheless recieved a cut on her face, before Jadite whipped around and cut her back, making her cry out and fall to the ground. A moment later, she had Jadeite's sword in her face.

Jadeite grinned. "I win. I'm unbeatable!"

Before he could land the killing strike however, a single rose cut in front of him to land at his feet. _Oh great, _Serena thought, as she felt her Quickening heal her. _Not him again._

The two of them looked up to see Tuxedo Mask perched on one of the planes. "I cannot allow you to kill so beautiful a flower as Sailor Moon. Face me instead," he said, puffing his chest out like a peacock.

It was Serena, however, who addressed the masked warrior. "You can't interfere in our fight," she said angrily as she stood up. "This fight must be between Jadeite and myself. If you want to help, then go help my friends." To be truthful, she knew who he was, though she hadn't told the others. He was really Mamoru Chiba, a very annoying man who apparently found great delight in getting on her nerves. Had she not been immortal, she doubt she could tell they were both in the same, but after being alive for one thousand years, her observational skills were pretty sharp. What ticked her off the most was his apparent need to dress up in a tuxedo and try to constantly save her life, like he was some dashing hero. All he really did though, was throw his rose before spouting off some useless dribble. He was also the reincarnation of someone else she had known in the time before she was immortal, but she didn't like to dwell on it as that man had been equally annoying.

Turning back to Jadeite, she said, "Shall we resume?" A smirk crossed his face as he nodded. Once more, the two of them fought, their movements once again appearing like a dance.

Tuxedo Mask looked at the two combatants in shock. Several questions popped into his head. Why would Sailor Moon insist on fighting Jadeite? Why coudn't she see he was there to help her? How did she learn to fight so well with a sword? Shaking himself of these thoughts, he decided to do as she advised and help the other scouts. After all, she seemed to be quite a scary young woman when she was pissed.

With Tuxedo Mask's help, Mars and Mercury were able to defeat the Youma with little difficulty. Together, the trio, along with Luna who had been hiding, turned to watch the main event.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two warriors dueled one another. Neither one of them were giving an inch. Although they were both immortal, that did not mean they had a limitless supply of endurance. Both were wearing down, yet neither would concede. Finally, however, Jadeite once again got the upper hand. Parrying her slash, he quickly brought his right fist up and backhanded he across the face. He then took advantage of her momentary shock to bring his leg up and kick her in the chest, sending her sprawling to the ground. He walked up to her, and when she brought her sword up to defend herself, he quickly knocked from her hand.

"I win," he said coldly. "There can be only Beryl."

As he brought his sword up, a memory came unbidden to Serena's mind.

_**Flashback**_

**Ravenna, Italy**

**1631**

After a lengthy sword practice, Conner and Duncan Macleod were ready to call it a day. Conner had just taught his young clansman a valuable technique that, although risky and dangerous, would help the young man in his most dire need.

_Remember Duncan. Used properly, this move is unbeatable._

As Duncan shook his head of his thoughts, he and Conner stiffened at the sensation of another Immortal. The two men glanced to see what could only be described as a Goddess upon a horse of pure white. She had long, golden blonde hair that seemed to glow in the sunlight, two crystal blue eyes that reminded them of the deepest oceans, and a figure that would make even the most beautiful princess weep.

She smiled as she said, "Well, well, what have we here? A couple of strong, handsome immortal men."

While Conner simply threw her his most charming smile, Duncan was simply drooling at this woman's beauty. Thoughts of how she would be in bed came to both of their minds.

"A pleasure, milady," said Conner. "I am Conner Macleod of the Clan Macleod. The drooling idiot is my clansman, Duncan."

"Aye," confirmed Duncan, who quickly wiped his chin.

"Serena Tsukino, at your service, young Highlanders."

Conner's brow furrowed. "The Moon Princess?"

Serena sighed. "I take it Ramirez told you about me."

Conner nodded while Duncan looked confused. "You knew Ramirez, dear lady?" he asked.

Serena nodded. "He was my First Teacher."

Conner nodded. "He told me you were very beautiful. Especially in the light of a full moon."

Serena giggled. "Ramirez was just a dirty old man. He use to say that to me just to get me into bed. It never worked."

This boggled Conner's mind. Ramirez was said to be quite the Casanova. Obviously, this woman had been immune to the their former teacher's charms.

"So, are you here to challenge one of us?" Conner asked.

"Nope, I don't like fighting younglings unless they ask for it. You two certainly aren't asking for it."

Duncan frowned. "You can hold your own in a fight, lass?"

"Of course she can Duncan. A female immortal has just as much of a chance as any man in winning the Prize."

"But how?" the younger man asked.

"I was taught by Ramirez, young Highlander. I certainly know what to do."

"Not to mention, if you ever need to, you coud always seduce your opponent," said Conner. "That, or kick him in the balls," he added, smirking.

As Duncan cringed, Serena merely smirked. "My best move," she said, laughing. "Now which one of you shall I make love to first?" The trio laughed as they made their way into town.

_**End Flashback**_

__As Jadeite prepared to bring his sword down, Serena suddenly lifted her knee... directly into Jadeite's crotch. As pain began to course through the villain, Serena did it again, just for good measure. As Jadeite collapsed in pain, he dropped his sword.

"That's not fair," he gasped.

Picking his sword up, Serena said, "Sorry, J," before she sliced his sword through his neck. "And it's 'there can be only one' not 'there can be only Beryl'.

"That was a little uncalled for," said Tuxedo Mask.

"Which part," Mercury asked. "The kneeing, or the beheading?"

"Both," he answered.

Rolling her eyes, Rei snuck up to him and hit him hard in the back of the head, knocking him unconsious.

Meanwhile, energy soon began to fill the air. A mist rose out of Jadeite's body before settling in Serena. "THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!" she shouted. As the power of the Quickening began to strike, Serena was lifted into the air. The lightning of the Quickening began to slam into her, while also coming dangerously close to striking several nearby planes. How they never hit was anyone's guess.

For several minutes, Serena endured the Quickening, as flashes of Jadeite's life flashed before her.

_Being made a General and protecter of Prince Endymion..._

_ The battle that ended his mortal life..._

_ Beryl's proposal..._

_ The attack on the Moon Kingdom..._

_ Being sealed away for centuries..._

_ Meeting Serena and Sailor Moon..._

_ Losing Tetis..._

_ Beryl's threat..._

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the Quickening ended, and Serena was brought back to the ground before she fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"Sailor Moon!" the girls cried as they ran up to her. Ami paused long enough to retrieve her friend's sword, before running over.

"I'm ok," she said, as Ami passed her sword over. "Let's go home."

As the Sailor Scouts, along with Luna, began to leave, Serena asked, "By the way, good hit Rei."

In a dark, hidden room, Queen Beryl watched the events at the airport on her Crysta Ball. Her knuckles became white as she gripped her staff hard.

"That little bitch killed my General," she spat. "Next time she won't be so lucky. Neperite!" she called. A tall man wearing the same uniform as Jadeite, with brown wavy hair, appeared.

"Yes, my Queen," he said, bowing.

"Jadeite has failed me. Make sure you do not."

"Understood, my Queen," he said.

**A/N: Wow, my longest chapter yet. And it ends the first and shortest part of this series. Now it's Nephrite's turn. Stay tuned to see the many twists and turns associated with it.**

**What did everyone think? Let me know.**

**And thanks to all those who not only reviwed, but also placed this story in their Faves.**

**And remember: 50 reviews will have me giving y'all a treat: the entire Jadeite's end 3-parter as a seperate story.**

**'Til next time!**


	6. A Queen's Musings

**Disclaimer: Hm... nope, still don't own SM or Highlander**

**Chapter 6: A Queen's Musings**

**Queen Beryl's Chambers**

**August 12, 1997**

**Unknown Time**

It was a dark day, as it always was, in the place known as the Dark Kingdom. As Queen Beryl lay in her chambers, she contemplated the female heroine known as Sailor Moon. When Jadeite had discovered that Sailor Moon was immortal, she had almost demanded that he go to her home and kill her.

Taking a sip of the brandy in her hand - 1532, a very good year - she shook her head. No, that wouldn't do. Not even Metallia was aware that Beryl, her Generals, and several Youma - who had once been human - were immortal. As such, she had to keep a somewhat tight leash on her warriors. All Metallia wanted was the energy needed to be fully revived. Then she could move forward with her plans to rule the world and get revenge on the reincarnation of the Princess Serenity.

But that's not exactly what Beryl wanted. Well, not all of it anyway. What she wanted the most was the Prize for being the very last Immortal.

Over a thousand years ago, in the 8th century, Beryl had been killed in her native village in Japan by a samurai warrior. She then awoke as an Immortal and was explained the rules of the Game by an evil shaman. From the shaman, Beryl spent many, many years developing Dark Magic so as to win the Prize with ease. She then took the shaman's head, and with it, his Quickening.

Two centuries later, she came across the entity known as Metallia. Metallia was a being who fancied herself a God; well, more like a Goddess, who had been captured and, supposedly, eternally imprisoned by Serenity, Queen of the Moon. Metallia asked Beryl to release her from her confinement. In return, she would grant Beryl incredible power. Unfortunantly, it didn't work out so well. None of Beryl's magic worked. To compensate for this, Metallia gave Beryl the power to command her demons, and attack the Moon Kingdom when the time was right.

To help insure victory, Beryl looked up some old friends in the Game, and turned them into Youma, or demons, and gave them the mantra that there could be only _her; _she did not allow them to believe that they were worthy to win the Game.

Another plan of hers involved the Earth Kingdom, a very rarely known kingdom that officially held dominion over the Earth. Beryl had learned about them by accident in the 9th century. She warned the King, Endymion the First, that the Moon Kingdom sought to overthrow the king and replace him with a woman. This was due to the fact that the kingdoms of the other planets in the solar system - who held complete allegiance to the Moon Kingdom - were all ruled by queens, not kings. Beryl 'feared' that the same would happen to the Earth Kingdom. She even offered to use her magic to help 'deal' with the Lunarians.

But Endymion would not be swayed, nor would he heed the counsel of a witch. Although the people were more than welcome to practice magic - should they so desire - the King put very little faith in the art.

Besides, he explained, his son was slated to marry the Lunarian Princess, Serenity the Second. Both mother and daughter were not only very beautiful, but kind, honest, and fair. It wasn't a hard decision to allow the two to marry.

Cursing her luck, Beryl was on the verge of writing off the whole kingdom - until she met the Prince. The younger Endymion was similar to his father: tall, dark, and handsome with eyes that seemed to want to swallow you whole. Although the young prince was fair like his father, he seemed somewhat disgruntled that his future wife would be ruler. Taking this to heart, Beryl vowed that the handsome Prince would be hers.

Shortly thereafter, the Prince, along with his Generals and a small portion of their army, went into battle with a group that was threatening to invade the Earth Kingdom. Although the Earth forces won, an accident on the battlefield left all four of Endymion's Generals dead.

But not for long...

_**Flashback**_

**East China**

**990 A.D.**

Everywhere you looked, bodies were lying everywhere. The battle had been fierce and bloody. The few remaining members who still lived on either side had returned to their respected homelands, with Endymion, prince of the Earth Kingdom, returning home triumphant with a letter of surrender in his hand. It certainly didn't hurt that he had obtained it after killing the opponent's leader. Supposedly, their enemies had been a group that wanted to ressurect the fallen Hun Empire. What better way, they believed, then to invade and conquer the Earth Kingdom. Luckily, they had failed.

Admist the rubble, a solitary figure seemed to glide through the destruction. The figure was none other than Beryl herself, searching for the bodies of four specific warriors. During her short stay in the Earth Castle, Beryl had noticed the four Generals who kept vigil over the Royal Family. The instant she saw them, in fact, she knew they were to be immortal like her. Strange that all four Generals were pre-immortals. But prehaps that would become her good fortune.

Finally, Beryl found what she was searching for: the General's dead bodies. Within moments, Beryl felt the sensation that told an Immortal that there was another Immortal nearby. Or, in this case, four.

Within minutes, the Generals - Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and their leader, Kunzite - awoke, fully healed by the power of the Quickening.

"We're... alive," said Zoicite in disbelief.

"But how?" asked Jadeite.

"Because you were never meant to truly die," came a feminine voice. The four turned to see who had spoken and saw none other than the witch, Beryl.

"What do you mean, Witch?" asked Kunzite, coldly. "Did you do something to us with your magic?"

Ignoring the warrior's tone, Beryl said, "No, I didn't. As I said, you were never meant to truly die. All four of you are, like me, immortal. Your deaths on this battlefield helped your Quickenings to activate." From there, Beryl explained the many things that made up the Game, though she left out the part of 'there can be only one' as well as the Prize.

After an hour of this, Nephrite finally spoke up. "But why did we not awaken back at the castle? Surely the King would be happy to learn of our immortality, and we would be treated like heroes."

"You can blame your precious Prince for that," Beryl said snidely. "In his arrogant triumph, he left you bodies here to either rot, or become food for the birds. Convienient, since it was his fault you all died," she stated, lying about the last part. No need for the foursome to learn the truth.

The army that Endymion and his forces had fought against was not a group dedicated to reviving the Hun Empire, but instead had been a portion of her Youma army, disguised as normal humans. The Youma had been given strict orders to kill the four Generals in battle, but to leave their heads attached to their bodies. Luckily for Beryl, who expected to find the four after they were cast out of the Earth Castle, she instead found them as they awoke from their First Deaths. And all because of Endymion's arrogance.

The foursome looked stunned, though skeptical, at her statement. The four could simply not believe that their beloved Prince would leave their bodies behind like that, let alone be the cause of their deaths.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Zoicite uneasily.

"You were nothing more than cannon fodder, my friends. The Prince knows how well you four fight, and was obviusly jealous. Thus, he set it up that you would all fall in battle. He would then win the battle, and take all credit and glory for winning. He truly cared little for you, and wanted you all out of the way." She paused, before adding, "As for leaving your bodies, I believe the evidence speaks for itself."

The group looked ashen-faced at this news. "I can help," she said. With a look of sincere hope, she said, "I believe that both your King and Prince have been corrupted by the so-called helpful Queen of the Moon. While your King is beyond redemption, your Prince is not. To insure things are set right, we must cleanse your castle of its corruption, before destroying the Moon Palace and its inhabitants. All I need from you is your loyalty." As the four discussed it, they did not notice the evil smirk that came over her face.

_**End Flashback**_

After getting the Generals to accept her leadership (which she helped along using her black magic by muddling their minds), they invaded the Earth Kingdom with an army of Youma. The soilders of the castle were shocked at their comrades still being alive, and that shock had cost them. Before most of their forces could be slain, however, Kunzite slew his oldest friend: the King himself. When that occured, Kunzite ordered all soilders to stand down. The four Generals then bowed as Beryl took the throne and pronounced herself ruler, with every intention of having the Prince rule by her side.

So long as he could be 'uncorrupted' of course.

Which meant swearing his undying love for her, and renouncing the Princess Serenity. The Prince had been on the Moon itself when the invasion occured. Rallying the troops, both human and demon, and with both the Generals and Metallia with her, (even though Metallia was still trapped), as well as the Seven Great Youma, Beryl launched an all-out attack on the Kingdom of the Moon.

During the invasion, the self-proclaimed Queen found the two young lovers, and offered the Prince Endymion the distinction of ruling by her side. He refused, and declared his undying love for the Princess, much to her annoyance, (and was it her imagination, or did the Princess seem a little annoyed as well?) In her anger, she destroyed the two.

Shortly there after, the Moon Queen used the power of the Silver Crystal to destroy her human army and trap her and her demon army, which actually included the Generals. She then used the last of her power to ask the Silver Crystal to reincarnate the Prince, the Princess, and the Sailor Scouts, as well as several members of the Royal Court,and, amazingly, the Seven Great Youma, in the future.

She also insured that all Seven Great Youma would hold the Rainbow Crystals, the seven shards of the Silver Crystal.

Beryl continued to drink her brandy as her thoughts turned to their return. Thanks to the slowly growing sun spots on the sun, the prison which held her and her army weakened enough to free them; all but Metallia, who wasn't quite ready to awaken. A small blessing, as she did not yet possess the tools needed to find the Seven Great Youma.

Instead, Beryl turned her attention to stealing the energy of humans to help awaken Metallia, and sent Jadeite to do the job. When he reported that a Sailor Scout, Sailor Moon was interrupting their plans, it made her mad. What intrigued her was what Jadeite reported next: Sailor Moon was immortal. What was more, she was also an Immortal named Serena Tsukino whom he already had run into. In her current life, she was known as Usagi Tsukino, and was undercover as a junior high school student. She was suprised at this information, as she could not recall a 'Sailor Moon' being at the battle a thousand years ago. She had to admit though, the girl was familiar, though why that was, she didn't know.

When this had been reported to her, she had badly wanted to go and kill this interfering bitch herself, but had to hold back. Metallia must not be aloud to know that she, the Generals, and a few of her select Youma were immortal. With the Prize, she could topple Metallia, and rule the world herself. That was why she had the idea that she alone must survive in the end so ingrained into the others.

But she also had enough respect for the Rules of the Game to insure that she did not make this personal.

At least, not yet.

Her immortal warriors were told that, if they had a shot, to kill Sailor Moon in honorable Immortal Combat.

Jadeite also reported that a masked man calling himself Tuxedo Mask was also interfering, seemingly saving Sailor Moon when her back was against the wall. However, Jadeite could easily see that Sailor Moon did not need this mortal's help, (for it was obvious to him that the man wasn't immortal). He seemed quite useless, though he had no idea who the man actually was.

Later, Jadeite informed her that a second, and then later a third, sailor scout had joined the Immortal heroine, though unlike her, they were not immortal. What really upset her though was when her oldest friend Tetis was killed by Sailor Moon. She had known Tetis for one thousand, two hundred years. She had been the only Immortal who had willingly become a Youma, and had fully agreed with Beryl's aims to be the last Immortal.

When Tetis died, Beryl had angrily threatened to take Jadeite's head herself if he didn't kill Sailor Moon. Though he had come close, Sailor Moon had prevailed, and had taken the General's head instead.

Beryl then ordered Nephrite to take over Jadeite's operation. If he did not succeed soon, she would do to him what she had threatened to do to Jadeite: take his head.

Finishing her brandy, Beryl lazily waved her arm to show her Serena Tsukino, who was having a sleepover with Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. Seeing that she was still wide awake, Beryl smirked to herself, and disappeared.

**Hikawa Shrine**

It was a quiet, beautiful evening, and Serena was watching the stars. Rei, Ami, and Luna were asleep, but she herself was wide awake. As she contempated the universe, she suddenly felt the sensation of another Immortal nearby. She stood in time to see a figure walk up the stairs to the shrine.

"I am Serena Tsukino. Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"Beryl, Queen of the Dark Kingdom," came the response, making Serena gasp. The figure walked into the moonlight to allow Serena to see her. She was tall and thin, with long red hair and bright red lips, with an ample bosom and many curves. In her hand, she wielded, not a sword, but instead a staff.

The stranger's appearance made Serena gasp a second time, before she quickly summoned her sword. "This is Holy Ground, Beryl. We cannot fight here."

"I am aware of that, Sailor Moon," said Beryl snidely. Her response made Serena gasp in suprise yet again. "Shocked? Don't be. It's only natural that Jadeite would tell me who you are."

"Why are you here?" Serena demanded, a small bit of fear in her voice. "Come for my head?"

Beryl shook her own head. "Not yet. I'm here to offer you a choice. Stay out of my way, and I'll see to it that your head is the last I take to claim the Prize. You friends would also be spared my wrath. Interfere, and either I, or one of my remaining Immortal henchman, will kill you and your friends much sooner. What do you say?"

"Never. It's my duty, first and foremost, to stop you and your warriors from hurting the people of this world and trying to conquer it. I fight for love and justice, and in the name of the moon, I will punish _all_ of you."

"Very well. You have been warned Sailor Moon. When next we meet, I will take your head. That is, if one of my warriors does not do it first. And do not worry," she added, seeing the look on her rival's face. "We will not attack you or your friends at your homes. Our battles will be on the battlefield and no where else. Ta-ta."

And with that, she vanished, leaving Serena behind to comtemplate her words.

**A/N: Wow, that was awesome. Please, pretty please, let me know what you guys and gals think. I know I delayed Nephrite's debut plan, but only by one chapter, I promise. This idea was in my head and I had to get it out. Please review!**

**On another topic, I was suprised and pleased to see so many people adding this to their favorites. Makes me pretty happy, and touched.**

**'Til next time, folks!**


	7. Tennis Craze

**Disclaimer: I don't Sailor Moon or Highlander, except on DVD.**

**Chapter 7: Tennis Craze**

**Unknown Area of the Dark Kingdom**

**August 13, 1997**

**Unknown Time**

It was, naturally, dark and dreary in the Dark Kingdom. In a small cottage somewhere deep in the Kingdom, stood a solitary man, with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He stood there, contemplating the death of his former friend and comrade, Jadeite. It amazed him that this... Sailor Moon, could have killed the General. When his death had occured, Beryl told Nephrite to take over operations.

What annoyed the General the most wasn't Jadeite's death, but rather his reaction to that death. Or, lack thereof, as it were. Nephrite and Jadeite, along with Zoicite and Kunzite, had been through a lot together, and once, many years ago, they had been friends. With Jadeite's death, Nephrite expected to feel sadness, remorse, anger, rage. Instead he felt nothing more except curiosity over Jadeite's killer.

Shaking his head, Nephrite instead focused on his new assignment. He had just come from a meeting with Beryl, where she had asked him how he planned to obtain the energy for Metallia. Nephrite had pointed out that Jadeite had stolen energy from large groups utilizing random plans. Jadeite's large scale attacks had been what attracted the Sailor Scouts. If individuals were targeted, he argued, the Scouts would be none the wiser.

Closing his eyes, Nephrite concentrated on who would be his first victim. The room dimmed of what little lights there were, and a display of the constellations appeared.

_O stars, grant me your mysterious powers. _After connecting with the constellation Saggitarius, an image of a young girl appeared.

"Rui Saionji, I will take your energy."

**Juuban Junior High School**

**3:30 PM**

Serena and Ami, along with Serena's good friend Naru, were walking towards the Junior High tennis courts, where Naru's oldest friend, tennis prodigy Rui Saionji, was practicing. Accompanying the girls was mega-nerd Umino and his best friend, Shingo, Serena's 'cousin'. Although Shingo was a grade younger than them, he still mixed in fairly well with the group.

Serena recalled when she first introduced herself roughly two years ago to the Tsukino family as a distant cousin. Shingo had been mistrustful of Serena at first, and that mistrust had grown when Serena adopted her 'Usagi' personality. It was made worse when she found Luna. Shingo was apparently very scared of cats after he'd been bitten by one as a child.

However, when Serena had helped Shingo during the Chanel incident - in which he nearly lost his energy to his new Chanel pet - he easily warmed up to both girl and cat. The latter because she was a warm and friendly feline that wouldn't steal his energy. The former because Shingo had instantly recognized Serena when she had been Sailor Moon, (whom he originally believed was the British Superheroine, Sailor V). When he saw that Sailor Moon was his sister, he immediatly warmed up to her, and the two had become close. However, she refused to tell him who the others were, and refused to let him see the fights.

As the group approached the courts, Naru was telling both Serena and Ami about some of Rui's more outstanding games, while Umino was impressing Shingo on the history of the game. Well, it _looked _like Shingo was impressed, but if you looked closely, you could see a glaze in the younger boy's eyes. The five then turned to watch Rui play. If her Usagi personality was real, Serena had no doubt that she would be cheering for Rui like a fanatic. However, she merely cheer like everyone else.

When Rui got in a really good shot, Serena and the others were surprised to hear Naru exclaim, "Rui! Way to go, big sister!"

Serena gave a small scowl. "Why didn't you tell me she was your sister?"

Naru gave her a confused look before clarifying. "Rui isn't _actually_ my sister Usagi-chan. I'm an only child. But Rui and I practically grew up with each other, since her mother is our store's most regular customer."

As Serena nodded at this explanation, she stiffened when she felt the presence of another Immortal. Turning her head, Serena was suprised by the appearance of a very familiar face. The group, noticing Serena's reaction, turned their heads to see her staring at a woman who was watching Rui. The woman was roughly 5'2, thin, with chestnut colored hair and green eyes. What was most striking about her was that she was obviously a westener.

The group got a shock when Serena whispered, "Jessica?"

_**Flashback**_

**Staten Island Cricket Club**

**Staten Island, New York**

**July 4, 1874**

Serena sighed as she took in her opponent, who stood several feet away. Her opponent, a young woman with black curly hair and bright blue eyes named Mary, was smirking at her as she held her... well weapon woud be the best term, in her right hand while she held a yellow, spherical object in her left. The smirk was, no doubt, for the idea that Serena could possibly win this... duel.

Serena's own sigh was to cover up her own smirk, as she held her own weapon in her hand. While she had never heard of this... sport before, it was vastly similar to a game she had played on the moon centuries before. In fact, the mechanics were basically the same. Looking at the object in her hands- called a racket- she had to admit, it was strange not holding a sword for a duel, but then again, a sword would only freak people out. She watched as Mary tossed the round object into the air, before slamming it with her weapon, sending it over to Serena. The Immortal girl was quick on her feet, however, and was able to send the object back, much to Mary's suprise. The two 'dueled' one another as they sent the ball back and forth. Finally, however, Mary got in a great shot... and scored.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

Serena smiled. "Well done, Miss Mary."

"Thank you, Miss Serena. I must admit, for someone who has never heard of tennis before, you play exceptionally well."

Serena nodded her head. "Well, I guess I must be a born natural."

This caused Mary to laugh. "Well then, allow me to introduce you to someone else who seems to be a 'born natural'."

She led Serena off the courts to the inside of the building where they were playing - The Staten Island Cricket Club. As she followed Mary, Serena was lost in thought, thinking about her past, when suddenly, she felt the presence of another Immortal. She was instantly on alert, although she didn't allow it to show.

The duo came upon another young lady, with light brown hair and green eyes, who was laughing, speaking, and even flirting with several men who surrounded her.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Mary said. "I wanted to introduce you all to another eager young woman who loves our new sport. Miss Serena Williams," she said, smiling.

After she introduced Serena to the group of men, she then said, "And finally we have Miss Jessica O'Keefe. A young woman with Irish ties who also seems to be a 'born natural' at this wonderful new sport."

Jessica smiled. "Well," she amended, "my ancestors were Irish, at any rate," she said with a perfect American accent. While the men seemed to take this as her having been born in America, Serena knew it meant she was born in Ireland centuries ago.

Smiling at the young lass, Serena held out her hand and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Jessica. Care to play a game with me sometime?"

Jessica nodded, grinning. "I'd love to, Miss Serena."

_**End Flashback**_

__"**Serena**!" said the young woman in English. "**It's so good to see you again**!"

"**You too**," Serena said, also in English. "**Still loving tennis, I see**."

"**Well, can you blame me? Tennis is **_**the **_**best sport in the whole world. No way would I ever give that up**!"

Serena chuckled. "**I've always said you were obssessed, Jess. So, still playing proffessionaly?**"

"**Nope, coaching these days,**" she answered. "**My new hot-shot, Rui Saionji.**"

Serena's mouth opened wide. "**You're coaching Rui?**"

Before Jessica could confirm, the duo was interrupted by Naru, who asked, "Usagi, do you know this lady?"

"Yes," Umino continued. "And were you two also speaking in English as well?"

Serena nodded. "Sorry guys. This is a good friend of mine from before I moved here. Everyone, meet Jessica..."

"Meyers," Jessica said in flawless Japanese. "And you must be Naru," she added pointing to Serena's friend.

"Er, yes I am. How did you know?" she asked.

Jessica chuckled. "Rui talks about you all the time." Turning back to Serena, she asked, "Who are your other friends." After a short round of introductions, the group turned back to watch Rui practice. "**By the way,**" said Jessica in English. "**I love that cute outfit you wear on TV.**"

Serena blushed. "**Oh, you saw that, huh?**"

Jessica nodded. "**Yup. So, saving the world is your new hobby, huh?** **Is the blue haired girl one of your partners?**"

"**Yeah,**" said Serena, nodding. "**She's the blue one.**"

"**I figured that,**" Jess teased. "**What about the red one?"**

** "She goes to a private school," **Serena clarified. Jess nodded her head in understanding.

As the group continued to watch Rui, Serena and Jessica were once again overcome with the feeling of the Quickening. They turned their heads to see a tall man with wavy brown hair and brown eyes, with an apparently expensive suit, also watching Rui. He suddenly turned his gaze to them, and by now the others had noticed them. As he began to walk over to them, Jessica whispered, "**That's Maxfield Stanton, one of America's biggest socialite's and buisnessmen"**

By now, Stanton had reached them and held out his hand. "Masato Sanjouin, at your service."

Jessica was the first to respond. "Jessica Meyers, though I thought your name was Maxfield Stanton?"

Max smiled at her. "You are correct Miss Meyers, though I prefer the other name while I am in Japan. And who is your associate?" he asked, a dangerous glint appearing in his eyes.

In English, Serena said, **"Serena Tsukino, though I go by Usagi in Japan." **This had Jessica shooting her a confusing glance.

"Ah, I see," said Maxfield. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Tsukino."

_Pleasure, my foot, _thought Serena. _If this isn't Nephrite of the Dark Kingdom, then I'm nothing but a blond, mortal ditz. And from his eyes, I can tell he knows who I am. _Instead of voicing these thoughts, Serena merely smiled and said, in Japanese, "The pleasure's all mine."

Turning back to Jessica, he asked, "Are you Miss Saionji's coach?"

"I am," she confirmed.

"Do you mind if I give her a few of my own pointers? I am quite the tennis enthusiast."

Jessica narrowed her eyes by only a fraction. Technically, Rui didn't need pointers from anyone else. She (Jessica) had been playing tennis since it's inception in the States, and didn't need anyone else teaching her student. Before she could say any of this, however, Maxfield simply turned and, to everyone's suprise, leapt over the fence and into the court. He then proceeded over to Rui, not noticing the angry looks he was getting from both Jessica and Serena.

_Who does he think he is? _thought Jessica. _If anyone in this world is best equip to help Rui, it's me. That's why I'm her coach!_

_ What a jerk! _thought Serena. _Must be a prerequisite when your an agent of Queen Beryl. I'd best keep my eye on him._

While neither Naru or Umino were aware of their friend's anger, both Ami and Shingo were, and had concern for the immortal duo. "Usagi, is everything ok?" ashed Ami

Serena turned to her and gave her a forced smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking that this guy reminds me of another guy I once knew at an airport." Ami wasn't the brightest member of the scouts for nothing, and immediately knew what Serena meant. This Stanton guy was obviously in the same group as Jadeite himself, the same villain whom Serena had killed at the Juuban Airport. In fact, Ami was also well versed in English, and had heard all oh Serena and Jessica's conversation. She suspected that the woman was immortal, and judging from the fact that she knew who the Saior Scouts were, those suspicions seemed to be accurate.

Maxfield walked over to the girl who was playing Rui. "Your racket, if you please." The girl blushed and simply handed it over. Max took and, turning to Rui, said, "Now serve!"

Rui didn't know who this guy was, but decided to put him to the test. She tossed her ball into the air before slamming it at her opponent. While most anyone else would not have landed a hit, Max did and sent the ball back in a crazy pattern, which ended up having Rui hurt her wrist.

"Rui!" Jessica and Naru both called in concern. _How on earth did he do that? _thought Jessica. _No mortal, or immortal for that matter, can hit a ball like that. Let alone return Rui's perfect serve._

"A fly could have landed on that serve," said Max, instantly angering not only both Jessica and Rui, but even Serena who could also tell that Rui's serve had been perfect.

Max walked over and picked up her fallen racket. Unbeknownst to everyone, even Serena, Max concentrated, and possessed the girl's racket with one of his monsters.

"Here," he said, handing the racket back. "Try again." He then motioned for someone else to go up against her. When a young, blushing boy took his position, Rui served, unaware that the racket was slowly beginning to heighten her energy. She slammed the racket against the ball, which disintegrated the moment it hit the other side of the net. While many people, including Rui herself, began celebrating, Serena's group, including Jessica, were scowling, knowing that something was off.

**Hikawa Shrine**

**Two hours later**

"You believe that this, Maxfield Stanton, somehow did something to your friend's racket?" asked Rei. After a good solid 30 minutes of yelling at both Serena and Ami for inviting Jessica and reveaing their secret, they had calmly told her everything that had happened. Well, everything, that is, except for both scout's knowledge (or belief, in Ami's case), that Stanton was an agent of Beryl.

Jessica shook her head. "This bastard reminds me of those immortal jerks we met in Staten Island in 1874. The ones who thought that women had no business playing any sports."

Serena nodded, remembering that day well.

_**Flashback**_

**Staten Island Cricket Club**

**Staten Island, New York**

**July 4, 1874**

"So Serena," said Jessica. "How does it feel to have been beaten by the creator of this sport?" she asked.

Serena looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Why Miss Mary Ewing Outerbridge, of course. Your first competitor is the one who created this wonderful sport." The two women were making their way to the locker rooms after having played one another. While Serena was certainly good, she was no match for Jessica, who seemed to thrive in the sport.

"That's not entirely true," came a feminine voice. The two Immortals turned to see Mary walking towards them. "While I was in Bermuda, I met a very intelligent man named Major Walter Wingfield of the British Army. Very chaming and handsome man, I might add. He had invevted a similar game called _sphairistike _which is Greek for something, though I forget what. He later shortened it to _sticky."_ This revelation caused all three women to giggle. As they were ready to resume their journey to the locker rooms, Serena and Jessica suddenly stopped when they felt the presence of, not one, but two other Immortals. They turned to see three men walking towards them. Mary's eyes lit up as she seemed to recognize one who was in a Bitish military uniform. "Walter! how good to see you!"

The uniformed man, Major Wingfield, smiled as he said, "Good to see you as well, Miss Mary. Who are your two lovely companions?"

Jessica beamed as she introduced Serena and Jessica to the Major, who kissed their knuckles. "A pleasure ladies. Allow me to introduce my own companions. Misters Jacob Long of Washington, and William Berke of England. Good friends of mine, wot. Enthusiats of the game, I dare say."

The men, however, had scowls on their faces as they saw the young women in tennis uniforms. "What a backwards club," Long sneered. "To allow women to participate in so sacred as this wonderful game, let alone allow them inside the club and," he shuddered, "socialize."

Berke nodded. "Quite true, my good fellow. Women will never be good for, or at, sports. It's a man's dominion. A woman's dominion, if you can call it that, is to stay at home and raise the children." He smirked. "Even the one's who cannot have children."

By this point, Serena and Jessica were fuming, while Mary and Walter stood there, stunned. "Now, now, chaps. No need to be so borish. After all, it _was_ Miss Mary here who introduced thet sport to the Colonies. And, she's rather good."

"Oh, if you think I'm good, Walter, you should see these two ladies. They are phenomenal. True champions of the art."

The two immortal men sneered at this statement. "We'll see about that," said Long. "The four of us will play, this evening in a doubles match, to see who is truly superior."

"You're on," the two women intoned.

A few hours later, the four Immortals met in the same court where Serena had lost to Jessica earlier. It was agreed that no one would be around to witness the event, just in case.

"Why are you doing this," asked Serena. "Certainly being alive for so long has taught you that women are just as capable as men."

The two males laughed. "On the contrary, girl," Berke sneered. "I've found that women, particularly immortal women, are quite simply second rate. Every Immortal bitch I've killed has been easy. No Immortal man has ever been so."

"Well, prepare to meet two 'Immortal Bitches' who are a cut above most Immortal men." And with that, they played. While the two men were good, their anger clouded their judgments, ecpecially since they believed the two girls to be simple pushovers. But even if they didn't allow their anger to cloud them, they still would have lost. Mary wasn't lying to the Major when she said that Serena and Jessica were phenomenal. They had a grace that allowed them to flatten the two men with ease.

But their night wasn't over yet.

As the two friends were ready to return to the locker rooms to clean up, Serena's instincts told her to duck. Grabbing Jessica's arm, she pulled them both down, just as two swords passed right over their heads.

"Where not done yet, whores," spat Long. Serena and Jessica immediately pulled their own swords out. At first, it was simply two one-on-one battles, but soon, everything changed. Long and Berke suddenly changed opponents. Where Long was previously battling Serena and Berke fought Jessica, it was suddenly vice-versa. The girls, at first, had a difficult time with the switch, since they had to go from one opponent's stlye to another's without warning. the two men continued to switch, not letting up, not allowing the girls a moment's respite. However, Serena was about to turn the tables.

"Boy, are you sure you guys are worthy to be called men?" she asked, parrying Long's strikes. "Cause you two sure like to cheat." This made both men renew their anger, which reclouded their judgment.

And suddenly, it was Serena and Jessica who were flawlessly switching back and forth between opponents. Long and Berke could not keep up with the grace the two women had, and before they knew it, they were on their knees with their swords on the opposite side of the court.

"See what happens when you get too angry?" asked Jessica. Before either man could respond,they were made headless, as Serena took Long's head while Jess took Berke's. The two women were then overcome by the power of the Quickening.

When it was over, Serena simply stated, "Well, at least there are two less chauvinists in the world."

_**End Flashback**_

__Serena nodded again at the memory before stating, "Well, Stanton at least seems to be an equal opprotunist bastard. Of course, given who his boss is, that's not suprising."

"What do you mean, Serena," asked Rei.

"Stanton is really Nephrite, the second General of Beryl's army. I recognize him from the invasion a mellinia ago." Jessica, though somewhat confused, decided not to voice this confusion. Instead she stated, "Well then, what's with the interest in Rui?"

It was Ami who explained. "Nephrite's predecessor, a man named Jadeite, was collecting human energy, though why, we don't know. No doubt Nephrite is attempting the same thing, though I suspect he is targeting specific individuals. How or why, I again do not know."

"The real question is, how do we stop him?" asked Rei.

"The first thing to do is get a hold of that racket," said Serena. "But first, I'm going to see Naru. Would you like to come along, Jess..." but turning around, the girls noted that Jessica had disappeared.

**Juuban Junior High**

**Tennis Courts**

**Two hours later**

"Stop this, Rui!" shouted Naru, as two injured boys snuck away. They had been playing Rui over and over again, and she kept demolishing them.

Standing next to Naru was Serena. Naru had earlier explained to Serena about her and Rui's past. However, Rui was now acting mean, not at all like her normal self.

"You'll pay for interrupting my game, Naru," Rui snarled. Just as Serena suddenly felt the presence of another Immortal, Rui, to their astonishment,suddenly created a ball of light that appeared in her hands, which she quickly sent at them like a tennis ball. While Serena was able to avoid the attack, Naru wasn't so fortunate. Luckily, Jessica suddenly appeared and knocked her out of the way.

"Naru, leave now!" Jessica shouted. Naru, frightened, nodded, and ran off.

"I was wondering where you were," said Serena.

"Well," said Jess, "I was trying to find this Nephrite character, but no luck. I decided to come here. Luckily, it was just in time."

"Yeah," Serena confirmed. "Thanks for saving Naru."

"My pleasure."

"You wanted me, Miss Meyer? I can arrange that," came a voice. Suddenly Nephrite was standing there before them. "Well, well, if it isn't the illustrious Sailor Moon. I've heard so much about you."

"Too bad for you, you won't know much more," said Serena angrily. Thrusting her hand to the air, she shouted, "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!" A flash of light from her had everyone else covering their eyes, while Rui became unconcious. When the light died away, Jessica and Nephrite could now see Serena in full Sailor Moon regalia. "You attacked a poor innocent girl whose only desire is to become a tennis champion. For that, I can never forgive you. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Ah, ah, ah," said Nephrite, shaking his finger. "I believe my challenger was Miss Jessica, not you Sailor Moon. If you still wish to fight me, wait your turn." He paused before adding, "If your still that eager to fight, then battle my servant. Arise Tesnie!" From Rui's racket, a creature suddenly appeared. It was tall and pale, reminding Serena of a vampire. Turning to Jessica, Nephrite said, "Shall we?" The two warriors suddenly began to trade blows with their swords.

Meanwhile, Tesni looked down at Rui's unconcious form, and muttered, "Your energy is mine," before turning to face Sailor Moon. Creating a racket of energy, it suddenly hit a ball of dark energy at her. Serena began dodging the many balls of energy the creature hit at her. Before she could retaliate, a single rose suddenly stopped one of the energy balls, causing the two opponents to look up and see Tuxedo Mask. "Attacking Sailor Moon is an unforgiveable offence. Sailor Moon, destroy it now."

Serena gave a curt nod before turning her tiara into a disc. "Moon Tiara, Action!" she called, before sendind the energy disc at Tensie, destroying it. "Well done, Sailor Moon," called Tuxedo Mask, as he jumped down to stand beside her.

"You jerk!" shouted Sailor Moon. "I don't need your help! I was doing fine on my own. Stop getting in my way!"

Tuxedo Mask just smirked. "Didn't seem that way to me."

Before she could retort, she suddenly heard the familiar sound of a sword going through a neck. Turning, the duo saw Nephrite standing over Jessica's now headless body. Smirking he said, "There can be only Beryl."

Before the Quickening could strike, Serena quickly knocked out Tuxedo Mask. The Quickening lasted only a moment as it was absorbed by Nephrite. Tears streamed down Serena's face as she pulled out her sword. "You're dead," she hissed.

Nephrite smirked. "Another time, Sailor Moon," and quickly disappeared.

"Coward!" she shouted to the sky, as the other girls and Luna ran up to her.

One week later, Serena, Ami, Rei, Naru, Umino and Shingo were at the airport to say goodbye to Rui, who had easily recovered from her ordeal. Luckily, Sailor Moon's defeat of the monster had allowed most of Rui's energy to return to her, though she needed a few days rest to finish that recovery. On top of that, she seemed to have no memory of that night, only that she was saved by Sailor Moon.

Unfortunantly for her, she learned that Jessica had been caught in the cross-fire, and had been killed. She did not blame Sailor Moon, as she knew the Champion of Love and Justice had tried her best. Jessica's funeral had been two short days ago.

"Bye, everyone," she called. "I'll see you again someday!"

As Rui boarded the plane, Serena couldn't help but wonder what Nephrite had in store next.

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. I've never written a chapter that big before. I really hope you all love it. Wether you do or don't, please review anyway.**

**To Lina2121: The identity of Serena's watcher is somewhat covered in chapter 2, though anyone will be able to tell who the mystery person is. **

**To tototo: Of course our favorite Highlanders will make more appearances! And, in case you're wondering, so will Ramirez, though not as much as the other two.**

**Thanks for your reviews everyone! 'Til next time!**


	8. Of Gods, Immortals, and Watchers

**Disclaimer: Eh, nope. I do not... own.**

**A/N: This chapter is based on the Highlander episode **_**Little Tin God.**_

**Chapter 8: Of Gods, Immortals, and Watchers**

_"Whatever gods there are made us different." _- Duncan Macleod, _Mountain Men_

**Hikawa Shrine**

**September 1, 1997**

**Late Afternoon**

It was a beautiful, bright sunny day in Juuban. Birds were chirping, kids were playing, adults were laughing...

_**BOOM!**_

...and Sailor Scouts were training.

"Come on, Ami! Keep moving!" called Serena, who watched as said scout narrowly missed being scorched by Rei. Serena then flipped gracefully over another one of Rei's fireballs, then twisted around Ami's concentrated Bubble Spray.

Ami and Rei looked at one another and nodded. Together, the duo tried their best to hit their leader, but to no avail. Serena had the grace of a cat; or, prehaps, several cats. No matter how hard they tried, the girls could not land a single hit.

"Hey guys!" called a voice. Serena turned to see, to her suprise, Shingo standing there with Luna in one hand as he was petting her into submission. "Wow, so Ami and Rei are the other two!" he exclaimed.

"Shingo! What are you doing here?" asked an irate Serena as she once again dodged another ice/fire combo. The girls pouted as Serena turned to them and gave them a smirk.

"Well," said Shingo, "you forgot your new manga." He paused his petting long enough to point to a backpack on his back. "So, while I was trying to figure out where you were to get 'em to you, I started petting Luna." He grinned. "At one point, I sneezed, and Miss Bliss here accidently said 'bless you!' When that happened, she promised to tell me where you were if I would keep on petting her."

Serena started laughing as she and the others de-transformed. "Silly Luna," she said. The group moved indoors as Shingo once again stopped petting Luna long enough to remove the backpack from his shoulders. As Serena began to look through the comics, Shingo began questioning the girls about their powers and adventures. The duo, having already been told by Serena that Shingo knew about her, quickly let down their guards and began to happily chat with their friend.

Meanwhile, Serena was perusing through another comic, _Of Gods and Immortals, _when she noticed that the main antagonist looked just like her! Skipping ahead, Serena realized that the protagonist was, for once, shrouded in mystery, and she quickly learned that this book was the first of a three-part mini-series. The others, noticing Serena's distress, quickly rushed over. What they saw on the back, made Serena's blood run cold. The company was new, and called Calhoun Industries. Their symbol was one that she recognized. A blue W in a blue circle.

"What is it Serena?" asked Ami. "Do you recognize that symbol?" Serena nodded. A memory came unbidden to her as she remembered the first time she had seen that symbol.

**The Dragon Club**

**British East Africa**

**March 30, 1895**

Serena gave a relaxing sigh as she sipped a glass of bourbon. She usually despised bourbon, but today, she savored it. She looked around the room. Normally, she woudn't be allowed in this club because she was a woman, as it was a gentleman's club. She was here however, because she was the guest of an old friend, Alan Quartermain, a legendary British hunter and adventurer. Alan, for now, was sleeping in his room, leaving Serena alone.

When she had first shown up, Alan had been concerned about her well-being, not realizing that she was the same Serena who had fought by his side a half century ago. When some of the so-called 'gentlemen' had begun to aggravate and harass her, she had proven she could take care of herself.

She was sure their... prescious family jewels were still very damaged.

Serena had accepted Alan's request to visit him, which he had done to simply remenisce about her 'grandmother', for a very specific purpose: Alan Quartermain was, so long as he didn't die naturally, destined to become Immortal. She was determined, however, to see that such an event didn't take place. Alan was a very dear friend to her, and his long years of adventures had worn on his soul. She preferred it if he simply passed away due to old age.

As she sat contemplating Alan, she suddenly felt the sensation of another Immortal. _'Oh, please,' _she pleaded silently. _'Don't let it be Alan.'_

It was not. Instead, a young man whom she had seen around before approached her. By the state of his dress, it was obvious he had been attacked. _'And killed,'_ she added silently. She had always been close enough to him to know he wasn't Immortal, but never close enough to sense any latent Quickening within him.

"Miss Tsukino," he panted. " I must speak with you. It's urgent." She nodded. She doubted he was coming here to kill her as he likely had no idea what he was.

She was wrong.

After finding privacy outside, he turned to her and said, "My name is Thomas, Miss Tsukino. And before you say anything, yes, I know what we are."

"How?" she asked.

"Well, as to how I know, allow me to show you something." And with that, he lifted a medallion from around his neck to show her. It was a metal circle, with a symbol in the middle that reminded her of a child's simple depiction of a bird.

"This is a symbol of the Watchers," he explained. "We have been around for a very long time. Our purpose is to observe and record you Immortals, but we are never to interfere. Mostly, we watch your battles with one another, as well as record what interesting people you might meet. As it just so happens, I'm _your _Watcher."

"And now, you're Immortal yourself."

He nodded. "Yes, a dark crime. For the orginazation, that is. Watcher recruits are screened to see if they are actually Immortal. Of course, it would seem those tests cannot include those who _coud be_ Immortal. If we somehow become one, we are to submit ourselves to headquarters for execution."

She looked at him, aghast. "Why?"

He grimaced. "Because Immortals aren't meant to know about the orginazation. The Watcher's council precieves that as 'interfering'."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked. "Why not submit yourself?"

"My reasons are two-fold, but both reasons lead me to making a simple request: kill me."

"Why," she asked again, startled.

"My first reason is: two weeks ago, the council sent me a missive stating that a fellow Watcher went missing, while tracking his Immortal. The last they heard from him, his target, for lack of a better word, joined a bunch of missionaries who were doing relief efforts for some of the smaller African villages. However, both Immortal and Watcher have dropped off the map, so they asked me to investigate."

"Any success?"

"A little," he said sadly. "During my investigation, I was attacked by some natives who thought I was sent to, and I qoute, 'slay their god'. Just prior to killing me, they actually checked my amulet. It was that, it seemed, that made them want to kill me. They attacked me fifteen miles south of here."

"So they recognized the amulet?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Thomas confirmed. "That's how I know I was getting close."

"So why don't you go rescue your friend yourself?" she asked.

"Because, if he's still alive and I show up alone, his Immortal will know I'm like him. My friend, whose name is William, will easily put two and two together. Showing up with you will make things worse, because William will know that I told you. You must go alone."

"You haven't explained the second reason why you want me to kill you," she said, annoyed.

"Eventually, the Watchers are going to know what I am if I play the game, and they'll come after me. If you kill me, however, you can take the missive from me and claim that you found my body. They won't suspect a thing. What's more: I don't want to play the Game. I don't want to outlive my friends and family. Please Serena. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't know you were good."

She nodded. "Very well." She drew her sword. "Good-bye, Thomas. You're a very brave young man. I swear to you that I will save your friend." And with that, she bore her sword down, and sliced it cleanly through his neck.

Five minutes later, Serena was seen exiting the club with her belongings. Left behind was a note, addressed to one Alan Quartermain:

_Dear Alan,_

_ I fear I must leave you, and beg your forgiveness. I must try and locate the friend of a friend, who has gone missing. I'm uncertain as to when I'll return. Please, my friend, wait for me. I've much to tell you. A story to give that concerns our respective pasts. Until then, continue relaxing, and enjoy a cigar and brandy on my behalf._

_Sincerely,_

_your old friend,_

_Serena Tsukino._

**Present Day**

Serena frowned as she continued to look at the symbol. A flash of guilt washed over her heart as she thought of Alan. It took her _years_ to return to the club. By that time, Alan had left, recruited out of retirement to help stop some madman from ruling the world. By the time of her return, she found Alan's grave; but not Alan himself. He had risen, obviously immortal, but despite her best tries, she had never found him. He simply disappeared.

Shaking her head, Serena looked up and noticed the others staring at her. She blushed. "Sorry guys, I spaced out."

"No problem, Serena," said Ami. "And I certainly understand your confusion; according to you, the Watchers are meant to be a secret, yet somehow their symbol appears on the back of this manga."

"Could the group be telling true stories about you Immortals in a fictional way?" asked Rei.

Serena shook her head. "No, not in this fashion. Plus, I would have been told if they were."

"What makes you say that?" asked Shingo.

"Every Immortal has their own Watcher assigned to them. As it just so happens, I know mine." Standing up, Serena streched her body before grinning at the others. "Come on guys, we need to go to school."

** The end of Part One of my newest mini-saga. I hope you folks like things so far.**

**I'm also really sorry this one took so long. My awesome new marriage, which has kept me happily busy, has been kicked into higher gear not long ago learning that I'm gonna be a dad in mid' summer. Because of that, I'm not sure when Part Two will be out. Anyway, Happy, if delayed, New Year, and I'll see you guys soon!**

** Remember: review this one and tell me what you think.**

** P.S. Can anyone see another minor cross-over in this story?**


	9. Of Watchers, Immortals and Gods

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will, own Sailor Moon or Highlander.**

**Chapter 9: Of Watchers, Immortals, and Gods**

_"So it's a team sport now?" _- Duncan Macleod

_"Haven't you heard? It's a whole new ballgame." - _Carlos Dash, _Highlander: Endgame_

**Juuban City, Japan**

**September 1, 1997**

**Early Evening**

The group consisting of Serena, Ami, Rei, Shingo, and Luna, still in Shingo's arms, were making their way to Juuban High School, where Serena had stated they needed to go. The group was still discussing the issue of the comic, when Serena suddenly stopped, sensing the presence of another Immortal nearby. The others stopped as well, when a familiar blond woman appeared from behind a tree.

"**Hello Serena**," the woman said quietly. "**It's good to see you again**."

Before Serena could answer, she felt another sensation wash over her. "**She seems shocked to see you, Vargas**." Serena turned around to see a large man whom she hadn't seen in quite a long time.

"**Pierre?**" The man smiled at Serena's shocked expression.

"**Good to see you, _cherie_**," he said in his french accent. Before anyone could say anything else, Serena felt a third presence.

"**Hello, Princess**." Dread filled Serena as she turned to the newest speaker. A familiar woman appeared to the group's left.

"**Cat?**" Serena said quietly.

"**Howdy, sweetheart**," said Vera Catterson. "**Been a long time, love**."

"**What are you doing here, Cat?**" Serena asked, as she subtly reached for her blade.

"**What? A friend can't come by and say 'hi'?" **Pierre asked sarcastically.

Before Serena could answer, Rei couldn't help but ask, "Who are these people, Usagi?"

Indicating the first woman, Serena said," That's MaryAnn Vargas, a 100 plus-year old Immortal from Louisiana. The man is Pierre La Rogue, an Immortal from 17th century France." Indicating Vera, she said, "And that's Vera Catterson, a," Serena blushed, "former lover from twenty-five years ago." The girls and Shingo stared at Serena, open-mouthed.

Turning back to Vera, Serena asked," **What do you want, Vera?"**

**"You killed Roy," **said Vera, angrily, as she withdrew a pair of short swords.

"**He attacked me because of what we did in France," **Serena explained, her hand now mere inches from her blade.

**"You couldn't let him live?" **asked MaryAnn, quietly, but angrily, as she drew her sword, a scimitar. Serena remembered that Roy had been the woman's First Teacher, and had looked up to him as a father. So much so, that she had taken his last name in his honor.

**"We fought in accordance with the rules,"** explained Serena. **"I offered him a chance to walk away, but he refused. We fought, I won."**

**"And now you will die, **_**mon amie**_**," **said Pierre as he drew his signature French foil. Even though it was a blade originally made for fencing, La Rogue had modified it for the game. **"**_**En garde."**_

**"This is cheating, folks," **Serena said as she pulled out the Blade of the Moon. **"One on one, remember?"**

**"With the powers you've displayed on t.v. Princess?"** asked Vera. **"Not this time."**

Serena nodded, and turned towards her friends. "Go. This is my fight."

"We can help, Usagi-chan," said Rei, protesting.

"No, I'm not fighting a demon this time, I'm fighting normal, albiet Immortal, humans. We cannot allow the Sailor Scouts to be caught fighting humans. Get out of here. Find Ms. Haruna."

The trio, though confused, nodded and quickly left. Turning back to her opponents, Serena raised her blade. "Shall we?"

Pierre started first, quickly rushing at Serena as he brought his sword to bear. Serena quickly countered as MaryAnn eagerly joined the battle. Thanks to her recent training with the scouts, Serena was easily able to counter two fighters at once. However, once Vera began to join, things became far more difficult. As the trio had just started pressing their advantage, however, they all stopped at the sensation of another Immortal. The foursome turned to see a strange red haired woman wearing what appeared to be a long blue dress, with a staff in her left hand. No one was sure what to make of this newcomer.

No one, that is except Serena.

"Beryl," she mumbled, as she fought to catch her breath.

"I'm suprised at you, Sailor Moon," said Beryl, amusedly, as another Immortal was sensed. A man, with long, wavy brown hair, wearing some sort of military uniform appeared at Beryl's side.

"Nephrite," Serena acknowleged.

"Sailor Moon," he replyed.

**"Who the hell are they, Princess?" **asked Vera. Before Serena could respond, Beryl answered instead.

**"I am Beryl, Queen of the Dark Kingdom," **she said bowing her head. **"I have a personal vendetta against Miss Tsukino, as she constantly ruins my plans. I will personally reward the warrior who kills her."**

For the sixth time that day, Serena sensed another Immortal.

**"Sorry, love. But those three work for me."**

**Juuban High School**

**Same Time**

Rei led the others quickly into the High School. It wasn't long before they found the classroom of Serena, Shingo and Ami's main teacher, Ms. Haruna Sakurada. Noticing a light on, they rushed over and peeked inside. Noticing Haruna reading, the trio quickly rushed in, shouting "MS. HARUNA!" in unison.

Startled, the teacher looked up to see two of her students, one with a cat in his arms, and another young lady she easily recognized burst into her classroom at a very late hour.

"Ms. Mizuno! Mr. Tsukino! What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"Serena's in trouble!" said Shingo.

"What kind of trouble?" she asked, suspisciously.

"Three... Immortals, ma'am," said Ami, as realization dawned on her. "You're Usagi's Watcher, aren't you?"

Haruna sighed. "She wasn't suppose to tell anyone," she grumbled. When the full force of what Ami said hit her, she looked at her sharply. "Did you say _three _Immortals?"

They nodded. "That's strange. Immortal battles are meant to be one on one. Did you catch their names?"

Ami nodded. "Vera Catterson, MaryAnn Vargas, and Pierre La Rogue."

Haruna shook her head. "Damn," she swore, softly. "Over a month ago, Serena killed a former friend named Roy Vargas, who was MaryAnn's First Teacher and father figure. He was also a former flame of Catterson's, and he was bitter that Serena had been a better lover to Vera than he had been, especially after she dumped him."

"And La Rogue?" Rei asked.

Haruna snorted. "He's a pain in the ass who once tried to sexually assault Serena. She kneed him in the jewels instead of fighting him, and he's always been sore, literally, over the incident since." She chuckled. "Which is interesting, given Immortal healing."

"Shouldn't we be trying to help her?" Shingo asked.

"No," Haruna said, sighing. "She's facing three non-demon Immortals. That's why she wanted all four of you to leave, so you wouldn't distract her."

"Four?" asked Ami.

Haruna smirked, and looked at Luna. "I know about you, Luna."

Luna was shocked, but then said hesitantly, "You know I can speak?"

"Oh, I know a great deal more."

"We don't have time for this," Rei snapped. Pulling Serena's new manga out, she passed it to Haruna. "Read this." Haruna did as Rei asked. As she read, her face became more and more pale.

"But, how?" she asked.

"Turn the back over," Luna insisted.

She did, and what little blood left in her face seem to drain. There, blatantly staring back at her, was the symbol of the Watchers.

"Who?" she rasped.

"Christopher Calhoun," came a voice. The group turned to see Serena, anger covering her face.

**Earlier**

**"Sorry love. But those three work for me," **came a voice. Serena, Vera, Pierre, MaryAnn, Beryl, and Nepherite turned to see the speaker. The face was one Serena had not seen for one hundred years.

**"Calhoun?!"**

He turned to her.** "Hello, Tsukino. Suprised?"**

_Crap, _she thought. _I'm the only good Immortal here out of seven. I thought Vera was too, but I guess I was wrong._

**"What do you mean they work for you?"**

**"I hired them to kill you. Wasn't that difficult, actually. In fact, you made it easy when you killed Vargas. These two lovely ladies wanted revenge. Pierre was actually the one to help free me from my burial, and was only too eager to help kill you."**

**"So why didn't you jump in?" **she asked.

**"Simple,"** he said, smirking. **"Those three aren't meant to kill you. **_**Yet."**_

Turning to his three associates, he said, **"Return to the office, now." **They nodded, and slowly left, with Vera whispering, **"See ya soon, Princess."**

**"Until next time, **_**Sailor Moon**_**," **said Calhoun, sarcastically, as he also left.

Serena turned to see Beryl and Nepherite gone. Before she could leave however, an annoyingly familiar man in a tux suddenly appeared. "Excuse me, miss. Did you happen to see any demons around here?" Growling at his stupidity, Serena stalked off.

**Now**

"I swear," growled Serena as her friends snickered. "Just seeing that man these days pisses me off."

As her chuckles were dying down, Ami asked, "S-so, B-beryl and N-n-nepherite were there?"

Serena sighed. "Yeah, they were. But I have a feeling that they'll leave us alone this time. Beryl will no doubt hope that Calhoun will finish me off with the others himself." She paused, then said, "Not gonna happen."

Rei cleared her throat. "Whose this Calhoun guy?"

Serena sighed again. "An old enemy," she said softly.

**East Africa**

**June 11, 1896**

For over a year, Serena had been trying to track down the missing Immortal and Watcher. Not for the first time, Serena cursed herself for her stupidity. She had completely forgotten to ask Thomas who the Immortal was that she was trying to find.

A month following her departure from The Dragon Club, Serena had thought she was getting close when she'd been attacked by several dark-skinned men wearing nothing but loin cloths and wielding spears, claiming that she was trying to destroy their god. She'd knocked out five of her six opponents, but the last had knocked her out from behind. When she'd awakened, she was alone, her attackers gone. It was obvious, judging by the holes and dried blood in her top, that they had tried to kill her.

Since then, she'd come no closer to finding them.

Until almost five days ago.

When she came upon a little village, a little girl had asked if she was "one of God's angels?"

At first, Serena simply believed that the little girl had assumed that with her fair complexion, blond hair, and Lunarian beauty that she was an actual angel from heaven.

Until the girl's mother walked up and said, "Don't be foolish, little one. That man is _not _a god. He is pure evil." Not for the first time, Serena was grateful that being a Lunarian allowed her to understand all languages.

"What man do you speak of, ma'am?" Serena asked.

"A half-man, half-demon, miss. He appears to be a simple white man, but he seems to have some strange, supernatural power. No matter who tries to do so, or how many times they try, the demon will not stay slain. Because of this, many believe him to be a god, and worship him. But I know him for what he is. Whenever anyone questions him, he has that person killed. He is the spawn of the evil one."

"Where can I find him?" she asked.

"Their village is five days from here, miss, to the west. But be careful. The demon has many spies. And they would enjoy spilling your blood. Especially someone as fair and lovely as you."

"Thank you," said Serena, bowing. "One more thing. Do you know if there's another white man among them?"

The woman thought a moment, than shook her head. "No, I do not believe so."

Bowing once more, Serena said, "Thank you."

And now here she was, searching for that missing village. She'd almost given up hope, when suddenly she was surrounded by several familiar looking men. Smirking, she said, "Hey, guys. Remember me?"

After the men got over their shock, the men quickly confiscated her sword, canteen, and pack, before tying up her hands. They then led her through the middle of the vilage, to the only structure made of stone. The rest of the village, she was quick to observe, was made up of clay, mud, and straw huts. The people themselves, who had stopped their various works to watch her 'group', seemed as worn down as the houses.

As she neared the stone building- which she surmised to be their 'temple', she quickly felt the presence of another Immortal.

_Perfect,_ she thought.

Out of the building came a tall man. Serena easily recognized that he was probably Italian, maybe even Spanish. His garb however, was a different story. He wore a bright rainbow colored robe, with a strange headdress that reminded her of the moon.

"What is going on, Zekiel? Who is ths wench?"

"I do not know, my lord. Many years ago, my group killed her when we believed that she was trying to find you, like that man. But she held no medallion."

"Lock her in the dungeon. I will deal with her later."

An hour after being locked up, in what Serena would have classified as the nicest dungeon she'd ever been in, (as an inmate, guard, or visitor), she felt the man's presence as he approached her cell. As he appeared, Serena noticed her sword in his hands.

"Greetings," he said. "I am Christopher Calhoun, god of this people, the Unari."

"I am Serena Tsukino, the 'Moon Princess'."

"And why, Miss Tsukino, have you been following my people?" he asked.

"I was looking for you. A friend noted your absence, and I came in search. Of course, I was hindered by your men attacking me a year ago."

"I see. And who is this friend?"

"A man named Thomas. I'm guessing you've met his associate. William?"

"Ah, yes. Mr. Benacourt. My 'Watcher'. So this Thomas is a Watcher as well?"

"Was. Because of their rules, he didn't want to play the Game, and so asked me to kill him. And for your information, your 'people' triggered his immortality in the first place."

Calhoun snorted.

"You can't honestly believe that you're actually the Unari's god, do you?" asked Serena. "After all, a 'god's' duty is too care for his people. From what I've seen, you don't seem to be doing a very good job."

"Perception is a beautiful thing, Miss Tsukino. My coming back to life several times has convinced these people that I am, indeed, a god. Aside from constantly coming back to life due to my 'deaths', however, I've yet to prove to my people that I have any other real power."

Inspecting her sword, Calhoun remarked, "A beautiful sword, Serena. Italian, I believe." Turning back to her, he said, "Tomorrow night is a Full Moon. When the moon has hit it's zenith, I will take your head, with your own sword, and your Quickening will finally convince my people that I truly am a god."

"Why not challenge me to battle?"

"And risk you winning? No thank you."

As he turned to leave, Serena called out, "Where's Benacourt?"

"Dead."

As the hours passed, Serena wondered how she was going to get out of this. As she finally fell asleep, Serena swore she heard a voice on the wind whisper, _Do not worry, my daughter. You shall be protected. You shall finally wield your inheritance._

Near midnight the following night, Serena was brought before the entire vilage, with Calhoun not far away.

"My people! This woman you see before you is a demoness whose powers are great. She has come here to slay me! But fear not. The Goddess of the Moon is my lover, and in her honor, I will slay this beast. I will slay her as only I can, and her powers shall be mine to use. For the good of you, of course." Turning to Serena, he asked, "Any last words, wench?"

"Unari people!" she called out. "This man is a pretender! He is not a god, but a trickster who has decieved you. I have come to help you stop his evil!" Suddeny feeling inspired, Serena added, "The Goddess of the Moon has sent me as her champion to save you!"

The crowd jeered her as Calhoun laughed. "Sorry, Tsukino. No dice."

As the Full Moon reached it's highest height, Calhoun raised her blade. "There can be only one!"

Before he could connect, however, a beam of light shot from the moon and enveloped Serena. When the light died down, Calhoun and the Unari saw Serena in a strange outfit, with a mystical blade in her hand.

Feeling inspired once more, Serena said, "I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. I have been sent by the Goddess Serenity to defeat this usuper. And in the name of the moon, Calhoun, I will punish you!"

Not saying a word, Calhoun snarled and attacked her. Serena easily parried his blows, before stabbing him in the stomach. "Bitch," he snarled, before falling to the earth, dead.

"It is not enough!" cried a woman. Serena recognized the woman from the other village. "He always arises!"

"Fear not Unari! I will take this demon to a place to be taken by the Goddess, and judged for his cimes. Farewell!"

And with that, Serena picked up Calhoun's body and disappeared.

**Today**

"After that, I wrapped Calhoun's body in a traditional Egyptian wrap (I learned from Ramirez) and buried him deep in the Earth. I never thought I'd see him again."

The others were all shocked at the story. "Does that mean your the princess?" asked Ami.

"I can't say one way or the other. Only that I truly am the Moon's champion."

"So what do we do now?" asked Rei. She wanted to push Serena for the truth, but knew that now wasn't the time. "We can't let Usagi face all four Immortals alone. And if Beryl and Nepherite join in, well, we're going to be in it deep."

"Don't worry about those two," said Serena. "They won't interfere. It isn't in their best interest to help fight me. Though they may supply Calhoun with some Youma to keep you two busy. Regardless, however, you two cannot fight the Immortal humans. Only Youma."

"Okay Usagi," said Luna. "But Rei's concern is valid. You cannot fight all four at once."

"I won't have to." Turning to Haruna, she said, "I need you to call someone for me."

**A/N: Wow! I finished another one! I really got inspired. I hope you all like part 2.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I hope this chapter kicks me over 30 reviews!**

**Kudos to Angel-Rias for figuring out about Ms. Haruna. And to answer your question: we'll see.**

**I also tweaked the beginning of Chapter 8.**


	10. Of Immortals, Gods, and Watchers

**Disclaimer: See every previous chapter where I insist that I don't own these series or their characters.**

**Chapter 10: Of Immortals, Gods, and Watchers**

_"You know the rules. Only one Immortal can challenge another." _- Duncan Macleod

_"And only one will." _- Conner Macleod, _Highlander: Endgame_

**North Africa**

**10 years ago**

He had no concept of time. He had no idea what was happening in the world. All he knew was that revenge burned in his heart.

After what seemed like centuries, he felt something he never thought he'd feel again.

A quickening.

Shortly thereafter, he felt the ground being dug up around him. Hands began cutting away at the bindings which had him trapped. When fresh air finally hit his lungs, he breathed deeply.

"You sure were buried deep, mate," said a male voice. He vaguely recognized it as Australian.

"_Oui. _Someone sure didn't want you to be found, _Mon Ami,_" said another, this one French. As his vision cleared, he looked up to see two men, neither with a sword drawn.

"Thank you," he rasped. He glanced up to see the nearest man's sword within reach inside his coat.

"Who did this too ya, chum?" ashed the Aussie, who happened to be that same man.

"A... bitch... by the name of... Serena Tsukino."

"_Oui, _Alex,I know of zat vairy bitch," said the Frenchman. As Alex turned to look at him, he didn't see the third Immortal suddenly grab his sword from his coat, raise it and cut off his head. The Frenchman watched in awe and anger as the mysterious stranger absorbed his friend's quickening. When it was over, the Frenchman tried to kill the warrior, only to be beaten, with Alex's sword to his neck.

"I'll give you one chance to live," the stranger rasped. "Join me in destroying Serena Tsukino."

_"Oui,"_ said the very nervous Frenchman.

"What is your name?" asked the stranger.

"Pierre La Rogue. Who are you?"

"Christopher Calhoun."

**Calhoun Industries**

**Tokyo City, Japan**

**Morning**

**September 3, 1997**

Chris Calhoun reflected upon his return to the world. He had been amazed at the advancements the mortals had achieved during his time away. The creation of automobiles, airplanes, and rocket ships, were as intriuging to him as radios, televisions, telephones, and motion pictures. Mankind certainly had come far in such a short space of time.

What bothered him was this nonsense of not using guns in the Game. True, he hadn't used them, but that had been because swords were still in fashion at the time, not to mention handheld guns had been harder to use back then. In less than a hundred years, man had created weapons even deadier than those a century ago, and in Calhoun's mind, swords were largely outdated as far as combat was concerned. They should only be used to finish the job.

His thoughts were interrupted by not one, but two Immortal presences. He turned to see Catterson walk into his office with the same strange red haired woman who had appeared two days ago.

Nodding a dismissal to Catterson, Calhoun turned to look at his guest. "**Hello, love. Beryl, right?"**

**"Correct," **she sneered. "**I wish to know what your plans are regarding a certain annoying Immortal Scout."**

He grinned. **"Why, kill her of course. Ensure that my three loyal warriors fight her until she's exhausted, than finish the job myself."** As an afterthought, he added, **" I'll probably kill my three servants afterwards."**

**"You might have a problem in making it three on one,"** said Beryl. **"While they may not behead anyone, I assure you that the other scouts will be here and force your friends to fight her one at a time."**

Calhoun stroked his chin thoughtfully. **"And what would you recommend I do, love?"**

**"Use a couple of my Youma to keep them distracted."**

**"And what would I need to do in return?"**

**"Kill Sailor Moon. That is all I ask. And, down the road, I will save you for the last Immortal I kill."**

**"Hmm, sounds good." **Calhoun grinned and stuck out his hand. "**It's a deal."**

Vera Catterson watched as the man who'd hired her talked with the mysterious red haired woman from two days earlier. An unhappy feeling settled over her heart. When she had heard that her old boyfriend Roy had been killed by Serena, she had been sorely mad for awhile. However, she quickly realized that both former lovers were warriors in the Game, and that Serena's kill of Roy had been legitiment.

Serena's explanation the other day had confirmed it.

So when MaryAnn had appeared with La Rogue and Calhoun stating a desire for revenge, she'd gone along with it, if only to see what these morons were up to. It had made her feel sick when Calhoun asked them to attack Serena three on one. She had made sure that she was the last to attack, hoping that the Princess would get the message and realize that she wanted nothing to do with it.

Vera was cut from her musings when Calhoun appeared from his office. The woman, Beryl, was no where to be seen. **"Gather the others," **he said. **"It's time to end this."**

**Hikawa Shrine**

**Afternoon**

Serena and the others had gone almost two days without word from Calhoun's group, and they were worried. The only things that had happened since the fight had been the arrival of a man who was Haruna's co-worker from the states, and the quick release of the final two manga of the series _Of Gods, Immortals, and Watchers._ As the sailor scouts, along with Luna and Shingo, were chatting about the conclusion to the manga, which detailed Serena's death at Calhoun's hands, Rei's phone suddenly rang. Picking it up, Rei said,"Hello?"

"Hello, sugar. Let me speak to your Moon please."

"Usa-chan, it's for you. It's the cowgirl from the other day."

**"Hello," **said Serena, flatly.

**"Hello, love," **came Calhoun's unexpected voice.

**"Hello Christopher. What can I do for you?"**

**"Well, you can die. Come tomorrow night, ten o'clock, to my company. You may bring your friends, if you'd like, but keep them out of it."**

**"Same to you,"** Serena retorted, before hanging up. "Ami, did you find out where Calhoun industries are?"

Ami nodded. "Right, we'll meet back here tomorrow night at eight o'clock, and make our plan then."

**Tsukino Home**

**Midnight**

It was all quiet in the Tsukino household. While Shingo and his parents slept, Serena was talking to Luna.

"I don't know what to do, Luna. I never thought Vera was the type to ignore the rules."

"Do you think she's being forced?" asked Luna. Before Serena could answer, her head jerked at the feeling of another Immortal.

"In a way, I was forced kitty," came a voice. The duo turned to see Vera in the window, with no sword drawn.

A cautious Serena asked, "What do you want, Vera?"

"To warn you, love. Calhoun's in cahoots with that Beryl lady. She's gonna provide 'im with monsters to fight your friends, so that they can't stop us from fighting you all at once."

Serena frowned, then remembered what Cat had said moments before. "What do you mean you were forced?"

"Calhoun and the others came by my place in Tallahassee 'bout a week ago. Gave me shit about how I needed to help avenge Roy. I'll admit, I was awfully irked about hearing you kill Roy, but given what you've been doin' here in good ol' Japan as a super-heroine, I figured you had a good reason. You confirmed it for me the other day."

"So why help attack me?" Serena asked.

"You heard Calhoun. We weren't meant to kill you yet. Besides, I couldn't blow my cover yet. Now, though, I'm okay with doing so, seeing as how I know the rest of the info. That means I can help you keep it ta two on two."

Serena finally relaxed at this statement. "I don't think you need to do that Vera," she said, and then explained that statement. It took Vera a few moments to digest what Serena had said and a few more to think on it.

Turning to Luna, she said, "Can you give us awhile?"

Luna nodded and left. Turning to Serena, she said, "I won't be there love and after tonight you'll probably never see me again." To Serena's shock Vera quickly shed her clothes, until she stood there naked. "Before I go though, I want to apologize for attacking you and I wanna make it up to you..." she explained before leaning in to kiss Serena.

Two hours later, a naked, sleeping Serena awoke to the sound of metal hitting metal. She sat up to see Vera softly tapping her short swords against Serena's bed post. "Wakey-wakey, love. Care to take a walk?"

Serena nodded and quickly dressed. Ten minutes later found the duo walking through Juuban park. "We've lived many lives, you and I. We've seen things most people can only dream about, and met historical people that few living can testify to" said Vera as she stopped. "The Gathering is on the horizon love. It may still take a few decades or even a few centuries but the Game is finally coming to a close."

"Will I have to wait until the Gathering to see you?" asked Serena.

However Vera seemed to have ignored her as she looked up into the stars. "We all make our own choices in life love. I've made mine." To Serena's suprise Vera withdrew her swords and crouched into a battle stance, facing Serena.

"What are you doing, Vera?"

"Listen, sugar. You're not strong enough yet for the battle that awaits you."

"You mean Calhoun?" she asked, as she withdrew her blade.

"Calhoun's nothing. Beryl's the real threat. If she wins the Game, then mankind will face an eternity of darkness, which it will never recover from. You have to win!"

"There has to be another way, Cat!" exclaimed Serena as her lover attacked. Serena quickly parried and knocked Cat away.

"Listen to me love. In the end, there can be only one and that has to be you! Beryl's strength, power, and magic will allow her to win the Game with ease. Only you stand a chance at winning."

"But Cat..."

"SERENA!" Vera shouted, causing Serena to pause. "Our time togther must end. My time here must end. Please love, this is my choice."

A defeated Serena nodded. "I love you, Vera."

"Good-bye Serena, my true love." Serena suddenly brought her sword up and sliced through Vera's neck. A moment later, lightning filled the air as Serena absorbed Vera's Quickening. A short while later a sobbing Serena made her way home. Standing on the porch was none other than Shingo who took his friend into his arms and held her tight as she sobbed into his neck. No words were spoken as he led them to his room, where he held onto the sobbing girl until they both fell asleep.

**Calhoun Industries**

**September 4, 1997**

**9:50 P.M.**

**"Where is that confounded bitch?"** said an enraged Calhoun, as he, Pierre, and MaryAnn waited by the front door.

**"I do not know,"** said Pierre while MaryAnn stood by quietly. **"But it does not matter, Serena will be here soon."**

The trio suddenly felt an Immortal presence nearby. An irate Serena, followed by Rei and Ami, stepped out of the shadows. **"She won't be joining us tonight," **she said. "**She's gone."**

**"Well then let's do this shall we?" **said Calhoun, gesturing to the doors. Before the group coud enter the building however, two shadows suddenly leapt in front of the group. In the light, it was easy to tell that they were Youma.

"Greetings," said a female flower creature. "I'm Flora."

"Hello," said a red hot girl. "I'm Fira."

Nodding at her teammates Serena thrust her hands in the air. "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"

"Mars Power, Make-up!"

"Mercury Power Make-up!"

In a flash the three girls were transformed into the Sailor Scouts. Turning to her friends, Serena said, "You two battle these two. I'll fight the Immortal trio." The duo nodded and Rei said, "Come on you harpies! Follow us!" And with that, Rei and Ami dashed away, with Flora and Fira following behind.

**"Now that that's out of the way," **said Calhoun, but before he could finish the four Immortals sensed another. From the shadows however, came not one figure but two.

Serena grinned as she recognized the duo. **"Mac! Adam!"**

"**Who are they?" **Calhoun snarled.

"**I'm Adam Pierson," **said a dark haired man with a curved nose.

**"And I am Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod." **said Serena's old friend.

**"Ze Highlander!" **Pierre exclaimed. **"But, why are you 'ere?"**

**"We heard a mini-Gathering was taking place, and decided to have some fun," **said Adam, his eyes twinkling.

**"So, Serena, who were you fighting first?" **asked Mac laughingly.

**"Well. apparently they all want to fight me at once."**

**"Well, seeing as how that's against the rules, how 'bout we even things up a bit?" **asked Adam.

**"Sounds good Adam,"** said Serena, as she drew her Blade of the Moon. **"Since this is Calhoun's revenge party, I think I'll deal with him."**

**"Fine, I've got the quiet one," **said Adam, referring to MaryAnn as he drew his Ivanhoe. Macleod said nothing as he drew his legendary Katana. It was obvious his target was Pierre.

**"Shall we start?"** asked Serena lightly. Calhoun growled. This wasn't the way it was suppose to be! He and the other three would gang up on Serena and then kill her with ease while Beryl's monsters killed those two other sailor sluts before they could transform. Instead, Vera was missing, those two Youma idiots had awaited the trio's transformation, and now, two more Immortals had shown up to make it a fair fight! Damn!

Unfortunatly for Calhoun, it was far from a fair fight. Vargas had very little experience compared to Pierson. The man had easily disarmed the woman, and had just as easily taken her head. Macleod had a slightly harder fight as Pierre had more experience.

But not much.

Duncan had quickly parried Pierre's movements, as the Frenchman had tried to battle the Scotsman with fencing moves. While Pierre was fast, Mac was faster. Quickly disarming La Rogue, Duncan followed it up with taking the man's head.

Meanwhile, the battle between Calhoun and Sailor Moon was fierce. A century ago, Serena had been victorious in their first fight. And although Cahoun had managed to kill a few extra Immortals since his unearthing ten years ago, some decently strong, Serena had not been lazy in the last century, and had only gotten better. As she disarmed him, she quickly cut the back of his knees, causing him to fall.

**"You think you've won, Sailor Moon? Think again. Beryl will avenge me." **

Serena retorted, **"Beryl, like you, seeks to use the power of the Prize to rule the world in pure darkness. But, she will fail. In the name of the moon, I will defeat her. In the end, there can be only one." **Before she could strike, Calhoun pulled out a .48 and shot at her. Serena deflected the shot which went right back into his forehead. Serena then followed it up with a slash to his neck, killing him.

"Bubble spray!" called Mercury as her attack easily froze Fira. Rushing forward, she slammed into the ice block, causing it to fall and shatter, effectively destroying the Youma.

"Fire soul!" called Rei as she easily toasted Flora.

Turning to Ami, she said, "A tackle, Ami-chan? Really?"

Ami blushed. "Well, I don't have a finishing move like you or Usagi. I had to improvise."

Rei nodded and said, "Let's get back to her."

The duo returned just as Serena killed Calhoun. The other two Sailor Scouts barely had time to register the other two men standing over two more bodies, when suddenly, they were treated with an extremely rare sight.

A triple Quickening.

Energy, more powerful than anything they had ever seen, filled the air as all three bodies rose in the air. Lightning crackled as the Quickenings slammed into the victorious trio. Mac saw Pierre's life as a soldier and a gentleman, before his encounter with Serena disgraced him; finding Calhoun and losing his friend Alex; and swearing to follow Calhoun. Adam saw the life of MaryAnn as she was found by Roy, and taught the Game; her anger at Serena killing that same man; Calhoun recruiting her; and her insistance that Vera join them. And Serena saw Calhoun's entire life, and knew that he had once been a good man until English soldiers killed his wife. At which point, he decided to rule the world one area at a time, and had started in Africa where he ended up meeting Serena Tsukino.

After five full minutes, the Quickenings came to an end, leaving the victors sore, but content. "Sailor Moon!" Mars and Mercury called as they rushed over to their friend.

"I'm.. ok.. girls," Serena panted.

"That was a dirty trick," said a recovered Adam sarcastically.

"Well, he already proved he was willing to cheat," said Mac.

After Serena recovered, she said, "Let's go."

Ten minutes later found the scouts, along with Mac and Adam, arriving at Juuban High, where Shingo, Luna, Haurna, and an unknown older American man were waiting.

"So how'd it go?" the man asked in English. Suprisingly, everyone understood him. While Rei had finally managed to understand everything said in Engish, due to her powers, and Ami had already learned when she was younger, Luna had always understood it because she had been a Lunarian feline. And Shingo had actually learned on his own, having both Serena, and recently, Luna, tutoring him. He was such a quick study, that he could speak the language with little difficulty.

"Not bad, Joe," said Mac. "Serena, meet my Watcher, Joseph Dawson."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Dawson."

"Please, Serena, call me Joe. Everyone else does."

She grinned. "And these are my friends, Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno. Girls this is Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod, the Highlander, and Adam Pierson, better known as Methos the oldest living Immortal."

Ami's inquisitive nature, of course, could not be denied. "How long have you been alive, Mr. Pierson?" She blushed as he smiled at her.

"Five thousand years. And please call me Adam."

"How about you, Mr. Macleod?" asked Rei. Mac, of course, had his own winning smile, which made Rei go weak at the knees upon seeing it. "Just over four hundred years."

For the next few hours, the group talked and laughed as the three Immortals told various stories of their adventures.

**Dark Kingdom**

**Same Time**

Beryl looked at the battle footage with disgust, with Nepherite standing behind her. "Remember well, Nepherite. If you want something done right..."

"Do it yourself?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Don't rely on foolish humans to do it."

Nephrite nodded, and decided to prepare his next plan.

**A/N: And thus concludes this mini saga! I hope you all enjoyed yourselves. And if it seems like I'm making Serena all powerful because of these last two wins, let me assure you, she's not. Greater challenges lie ahead for our heroine.**

**'Til next time!**


	11. Two Princessess

**Disclaimer: I do not own SM or Highlander**

**Chapter 11: Two Princessess**

**Dark Kingdom**

**September 8, 1997**

**Unknown Time**

** VISITING PRINCESS TO HOLD BALL,**

** KINGDOM'S TREASURE TO BE REVEALED!**

_By Suko Hiromi_

_ It has been revealed that Princess Diamond of the Diamond Kingdom will be in Tokyo later this week. The Princess, who will be turning 16 on Friday, will be hosting her own coming out ball, which symbolizes the Princess going from girlhood to adulthood, on the ninth. Upon her return to her kingdom, she will begin courting procedures to find an eligible bachelor to take as her future husband and king, although the Princess herself will rule the kingdom as it is a matriarchal society._

_ Normally, a member of the royal family that has a coming out ball would have it at Diamond Kingdom; specifically, at Gem Palace, home to the Diamond Royal Family. However, the Princess expressed a desire to hold the ball in Tokyo in light of the Kingdom's fledgling relationship with Japan, as well as a desire to meet some of our country's most handsome and eligible bachelors._

_ Party guests will include the Japanese Ambassador to Diamond Kingdom, the Prime Minister, and the Crown Prince Naruhito and his bride of four and a half years, Masako, as well as several top-rate jewel makers from around the country. _

_ In addition to her coming out appearance, the Princess also plans to reveal her kingdom's most priceless treasure, a rare, never-before seen jewel that is the epitome of her kingdom's work on rare and precious minerals and gemstones._

_ Says the Princess, "Our kingdom's treasure has been a part of us since the days of my ancestress, Queen Emerald, in the year 997. This treasure has only ever been seen by members of the Royal Family, but now, I feel the world should see it, as proof of what we can offer the world."_

_ As to why she would do so, she stated," It is my intention to present the treasure as a gift to the Crown-Prince and his wife as a sign of good faith, so that our two countries may become close friends. It is my hope that such a tie will, in the future, allow my country to befriend others, such as the United States."_

_ The unveiling of the gem is to be held during the ball at midnight. We can only wonder, my dear readers, how magnificent a jewel made a thousand years ago can be. And if it truly is that spectacular, how much better, with advancements in technology, can the gems be made to look today?_

Beryl contemplated the article before her. She was aware that her enemies, the Sailor Scouts, were searching for the reincarnation of that goody-two-shoes bitch, Serenity, former princess of the moon. She could not help but wonder if this girl was her. If she was, then it was possible that this 'treasure' that the girl intended to display was in fact the Silver Crystal.

Straightening herself, she called, "Nepherite, Zoisite, come here now."

She sensed their Quickenings as they appeared before her.

"What can we do for you, my Queen?" asked Nepherite.

Without a word, she passed them the news article. After they were finished, she said, "It's my belief that the girl is the reincarnated princess that the Senshi are looking for, and that the treasure is the Silver Crystal." She gave them a hard look. "I want it."

"No problem, my Queen," said Zoisite silkily. "I will..."

"I'll get it for you," Nepherite interrupted.

Zoisite shot him a dark look. "Finding the Silver Crystal is my job."

"And Earth is my domain," Nepherite countered. "Besides, if it isn't the Crystal, at least I can steal some energy for Metalia."

"What's your plan, Nepherite?" asked Beryl.

Nepherite grinned. "Just shut-up and watch."

**Hikawa Shrine**

**September 9, 1997**

**Afternoon**

Luna finished reading the same article to Shingo and the Scouts.

"I can't help but wonder if this is the Princess we've been searching for."

"No Luna, it isn't," said Serena, smiling.

"How do you know, Usagi?" asked Ami.

"Well first, I remember what the Princess actually looked like. I was there, remember. Secondly, I can tell you that the Princess Diamond isn't turning 16, but is, in fact, turning 1,016."

"She's immortal?" asked Rei.

Serena nodded. Before she could elaborate, they heard a familiar voice call out, "Usagi-chan! Are you here?"

"Up here, Naru." Serena called back.

A moment later, she came to the top of the stairs where the group was gathered.

"Hey, Usagi, I came by to..." she stopped when she noticed the newspaper in front of Luna. "Um, is your cat reading, Usagi?"

Serena nodded, much to the shock and amusement of the others. "Yup. Luna's pretty intelligent. She may not speak, but that doesn't mean she can't read, right Luna?"

"Merroww!" Luna said, cheerfully.

"Er, right." Naru shook her head. "Anyways, I was wondering if you read the news article?"

"About the Diamond Kingdom Princess?" she asked. She nodded after Naru's confirmation.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I got a ticket for the event."

"How'd you score that, Naru?" Ami asked.

"My mom is one of the premiere jewelry store owners in Japan, even after that wierd debacle a few months ago with that monster." If she were an anime character, Serena would have bet she would have had a sweat drop moment. "She got tickets for both of us to go."

"That's great, Naru-chan! I hope you have fun!"

"I would have expected you to be jealous of her, 'Sagi," teased Rei.

Serena shrugged. "We can't all have jewelry store owners for moms." After promising to get them pictures of the ball, Naru left to prepare for the event. Serena turned towards the others. "Even though Diamond isn't the Princess, the Dark Kingdom will surely try to find out themselves, and somehow crash the party. We need to be there."

"But how?" asked Ami. "We don't have tickets."

"You three will be doing recon outside. If you see anything suspicious, use the communicators to radio it in."

"What about you, Usagi?" asked Luna.

"I'll use the pen to turn myself into a princess. Don't worry, Diamond will expect me." Pausing a moment to think, Serena turned towards Shingo. "Shingo," she said sweetly. "Would you like to go with me as my date?"

"D-d-date?" Shingo stammered, a blush forming on his cheeks. "W-w-with you? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. A princess needs a handsome escort to accompany her. What do you say?"

A big smile formed on the young man's face. "Definately!"

**Later That Night**

The group gathered at the shrine, prepared for their mission.

"Alright girls," said Luna. "Transform."

"Mecury power, make-up!"

"Mars power, make-up!"

"Moon power! Turn me into a beautiful princess, and Shingo into a handsome prince!" The light of the transformation pen encompassed the Tsukino duo, and when it died down, Serena and Shingo looked like a true princess and prince.

"Wow," said an astonished Rei. "I didn't know that the pen could be used on you both!"

Serena grinned. "Luna told me it could."

"Alright, that's enough girls," scolded Luna. "Let's get going, shall we?"

**Diamond Kingdom Embassy**

**Tokyo, Japan**

As guests were heading inside, Nepherite and Zoisite, who was tagging along, were with one of the male guests. The man had a blank look on his face as the two Immortals were using their dark magic to possess the man with a Youma. A moment later, the man's face cleared, but now there was a dark look in his eyes.

"What would you have me do, sirs?"

"Steal the Royal Family Treasure, but do not get caught," said Nepherite. "Bring it back here to Zoisite. If you see me before then, do not attempt to give it to me unless I'm alone. If you encounter the Scouts, dispose of them."

"By your command."

Meanwhile,Serena and Shingo walked up to the doors of the Diamond Kingdom Embassy, to the man who checked the guests in.

"Names?" asked the man.

"**Prince Shingo and Princess Serena, Ivanovich Kingdom**," said Serena in a thick Russian accent.

Looking over the list, the man nodded. "Go ahead."

Once they were in, Shingo looked at her and asked, "Ivanovich?"

"Ema's idea," she explained.

"Ema?" he asked.

"A millenia ago, Diamond was actually named Emerald. I called her Ema," she said.

At that moment, Serena felt the unmistakeable sensation of another Immortal. Turning her head, she smiled to see Diamond walking over to her, still looking as lovely as she had a thousand years ago.

**Gem Castle**

**Diamond Kingdom**

**September 7, 997 A.D.**

The guards at the gates of Gem Castle weren't sure what to do. Moments ago, a patrol had returned from their rounds, when suddenly, a strange storm seemed to happen in the forest. They didn't know if they should inform Princess Emerald, or ignore it.

A tired Serena walked up to the gates of the Castle several minutes later, marveling at the beautiful building. She had not seen anything as fantastic since she had last seen her home of the Moon Palace. The Castle was elegant, of a type that Serena had thought was not possible on Earth. She knew that the Diamond Kingdom was well known for being elegant, but the fact that the _outside_ of the castle was made out of what was obviously gems, such as rubies, sapphires, jades, emeralds, and diamonds, truly took her breath away.

Of course, that didn't mean that the Castle was easy prey for any neighboring countries; The Diamond Kingdom was well known for having an incredible fighting force, equaled only by the now desceased Earth Kingdom and the rumored Camelot Kingdom of Brittania.

A guard noticed the worn-out girl and said, "Halt! State your name and business!"

Serena was half tempted to tell him she didn't own a business, but refrained from doing so. Instead, she said, "My name is Serena, the Moon Princess. I was attacked on the road, and almost raped by a bandit." Of course, she couldn't very well tell them that her attacker was actually another Immortal. The bastard had originally knocked her out, and attempted to rape her. Thankfully, he'd been distracted by the patrol. When he turned his attention back to her, she'd waken up and took his head. The Quickening had been brief, but had knocked the wind out of her.

"Where the storm happened? Did you see what did that?"

Hesitating only a moment, she nodded and said, "It was a... man, who said he was a wizard. He used... magic - lightning - to kill my attacker." She pretended to be sick. "The lightning actually decapitated him." Serena had no idea that such a story would someday become a great legend.

Amazed by this story, he asked, "Did you find out his name? Or where he was from?"

"He said his name was... Merlin," she said, making up a name. "Said he was from..." racking her brain she said, "Camelot."

The guard's eyes opened wide. Camelot was a mysterious kingdom, just as shrouded in mystery as their own. If Camelot had such a powerful wizard, then they were probably advised to stay on their good side.

"Anyways, I was on my way here to meet Princess Emerald when I was attacked. Funny though, the man who did so had the armor of Diamond Kingdom."

With that, she was quickly ushered inside, where she was given a bath and a new dress, within which she hid her sword. She was then brought before Princess Emerald.

The Princess was as lovely as Serena had heard. She had long, red hair that reminded Serena of rubies, eyes green as emeralds, and lips as blue (no doubt due to lipstick) as sapphires, wearing a long diamond-colored dress. She was only a little shorter then Serena and seemed to be as young as Serena had been when she'd been killed by Beryl. Yet she radiated a maturity that Serenity had taken a few decades to obtain. She knelt before the Princess as someone announced, "Serena, the Moon Princess."

Emerald raised an eyebrow. "I do not appreciate imposters, miss. The Princess of the Moon was named Serenity, and was killed fifty years ago by the invading Earth Kingdom."

"Actually," clarifed Serena, "she was killed by a witch named Beryl, who controlled the Earth Kingdom." She knew that the explanation that the Princess had given was a cover story, and that few actually knew the Diamond Kingdom had actually been close to the Moon Kingdom, and so, knew that only it's Royal Family would know the truth.

Her words had the desired effect, and Emerald ordered the throne room cleared. Standing up, she strode over to Serena and ordered her to stand. As she did so, Serena sensed that the Princess had a latnent quickening. Someday, this beauty would be part of the Game.

The Princess drew her sword and held it to Serena's chest. "How do you know such a thing? That information is secret."

Instead of explaining, Serena said, "Run me through."

Confused, Emerald said, "What?"

"Run me through, then wait. Once I am dead, wait for an hour. Do not call anyone in here."

When the Princess continued to look confused, Serena grabbed her wrist and inserted her sword into her own chest, before dropping down, dead. A shocked Emerald looked at the girl's body, before crumpling next to it. An hour later, a sobbing Princess stared in shock when Serena awoke and sat up.

"B-b-but, h-h-how?"

"I am Immortal, your majesty. When Beryl killed me, I reawoke days later, on Earth, fully healed."

Emerald fainted.

**Present Day**

"**Serena, it's so good to see you again**," said a grinning Diamond.

The two women hugged as Serena said, "**You too, Dia**."

Diamond raised an eyebrow. "**Can't you resist giving me a nickname**?"

Serena laughed. "**Should have named yourself Ruby instead**."

**"I knew it," **Diamond muttered. "Who's your companion?" she asked in perfect Japanese.

"Princess Diamond, may I introduce my date, 'Prince' Shingo. Shingo, meet my old friend, Diamond."

"A pleasure, princess," said Shingo, kissing the back of her hand.

"The pleasure's mine, Shingo." Turning back to Serena, she asked, "**Nice to see you happy, Sere. Make sure you keep him. He's cute."**

"Usagi?" came a voice.

The trio turned to see Naru standing there with her mother.

"_Nyet. _Sorry, I am not knowing any 'Usagi'."

"Oh, I'm sorry. For a moment there, I thought you were a friend of mine. You look just like her."

Serena laughed. "It is ok. I am Serena, Princess of Ivanovich Kingdom. Are you also princess?"

Naru blushed and shook her head. "N-no. My name is Naru Osaka." Indicating her mom, she said, "This is my mother, Mayumi. She owns Osaka Jewelry."

Bowing, Mayumi said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesties."

Noticing that Serena was lying to her friend, Diamond said, "Wonderful! Another girl my age! And with such a delightful mother, as well! Serena, why don't you dance with your beau, and I will show Ms Osaka and her mother around."

Smiling, Serena said, "_Da._"

As Diamond led Naru away, Shingo bowed and said, "May I have this dance, Princess?"

Serena blushed and nodded. The duo swept onto the floor and began to dance. As the song progressed, the other dancers soon stopped and began watching the couple, especially a man wearing a tux and mask. For some reason, he couldn't help but scowl. It was obvious that the two fit well together, as they seem to glide across the floor.

For Serena and Shingo, the man, hell, the crowd, did not exist. For Serena, she had known for quite sometime that she was attracted to Shingo, who was kind, considerate, sweet, and handsome. It certainly was a bonus that he danced so well. Not to mention that being in his arms made her feel safer than she had felt for a long time. She was falling more and more in love with him by the moment. For Shingo, the chance to dance in the arms of his crush almost sent his head spinning. Since the moment he learned that his pseudo-cousin was both Sailor Moon _and_ an Immortal, he felt himself becoming attracted to her. She was beautiful, fearless, and just so damn pure, that the thought of her loving him, let alone liking him, was enough to make him happy.

As the music was drawing to a close, Shingo knew he had a choice to make. Looking into those big, beautiful blue eyes, he knew what his decision would be. As he leaned down, Serena felt her breath catch in her throat. As their lips connected, she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that nothing could make this moment any better.

And she was right.

Because several minutes later, the world seem to go to hell.

**Meanwhile...**

"So, who's this 'Usagi' that you mentioned?" asked Diamond, as she led Naru and her mother through the hallways.

"My best friend," said Naru. "We've known each other for the last couple of years. Before then, I was kind of a loner. Everyone wanted to be my friend because my mother owned a jewelry store. But Serena came along, and instantly befriended me. At first, I thought she was like everyone else. But then, she stood up for me when a bunch of girls tried to force me to buy them a bunch jewels. She told them that I wasn't some pipeline to them looking good. Since then, we've been pretty close."

"Miss Tsukino is really a wonderful person. She makes my little girl so happy!" said her mother.

"That's awesome. Sounds like a good friend," gushed Diamond. "Princess Serena is an old friend of mine. She's been a great friend as well. She once helped me stop a pair of thieves from stealing a family heirloom."

**Gem Castle**

**September 9, 997 A.D.**

**Evening**

The ball for Princess Emerald's Coronation party was in full swing. One special guest was Serena, whom the Princess, soon to be the Queen, personally vouched for. As the ball was going on, the lovely ladies of the kingdom danced with the handsome soilders, guards and other men.

Serena meantime was watching the dancing with minor interest, her thoughts turned to the man whom she had loved dearly, and missed with all her heart. She knew she'd have to move on but wasn't quite ready to yet.

Emerald, upon noticing her new friend sulking in a corner, walked over. "Hey, are you ok?"

Serena sighed. "I just... feel lonely. The one man I loved more than anything is gone. Killed by Beryl. Betrayed by someone close to him. And I'm..." She bit her lip. "I'm afraid to love again."

"Those we love always stay with us, Serena," Emerald advised. "He'll always be with you. And he'd want you to find happiness again." Serena nodded. She knew it was true. But she was still afraid. Seeing this, Emerald got an idea. Smirking, she asked, "Wanna dance with me?"

Serena's eyes went wide, before she too smirked. "Sure."

The two new friends began dancing, and Emerald's guests were shocked at how well they danced together. They did not dance as lovers, but simply as friends, as they had fun.

Later, as Serena danced with several handsome men, Emerald began heading towards the room with the Gem Crown, which would be needed to make her Queen. While there was still time until the actual Coronation, she knew she would feel better checking on it.

As she approached the room, she realized she could hear two voices coming from inside. Rushing in, she found two men with bags and the Gem Crown in their hands.

"Stop!" she exclaimed. Grabbing a sword from a nearby display, she held it in front of her. "Drop that crown immediately!"

"Well, well, Charlie. Looky what we 'ave 'ere!" said one man. "A prity littl' strumpet! And wif fire too! Now, now, prity, drop that there sword, and we won' 'urt you."

"No, you drop the crown! Or I'll run you through." While the other man, Charlie, dropped his bag, the first man still held the crown as he drew his own blade.

"You don' wanta be doin' that, prity. I've bin playin' wif swords a lot longer than you've been breathin'." He walked towards her and tapped her sword with his own. "Drop yours, and you'll live."

"Never."

Before she could blink, the man pushed her blade away and quickly inserted his into her stomach. Her eyes went wide at the feel of steel in her. "Tol' you, you shouda listin', prity."

Before he could react, Emerald quickly inserted her own sword into him. "B-b-bitch," he muttered. As she began to black out, he brought his fist back, before slamming into her, and everything went dark.

Hours later, she awoke to see Serena above her, smiling softly. "Welcome back," she said softly.

"Am I... am I dead?" she asked.

"No Princess. You're like me now. You're Immortal."

Emerald sat up, and noticed several servants and guards standing there.

"You told them?" she asked. Serena nodded. "What happened to keeping the Game a secret?"

Before Serena could answer, her guard captain, Dominic, said, "We still need you to lead our country, majesty. We can rely on no one else."

Shaking her head, she said, "It's impossible. The crown has been stolen, the thieves long gone. One killed me, and was happy to do so."

"We''ll get it back, majesty," said Dominic. "I can have a battallion ready to go within the hour."

As he said this, something her killer had said occured to her. "Serena, I think at least one of those men is Immortal. He seemed like he was only in his twenties, but he said he was fighting with swords a lot longer than I've been alive."

Serena nodded. "When I was coming to look for you, I thought I momentarily sensed another, but wasn't sure. Now I am." She smiled. "We'll get it back Ema. You and me."

Emerald nodded. "Let's do this."

For the next week, Serena drilled Emerald on sword fighting showing her techniques from both Ramirez and her lessons on the moon. By week's end Ema was ready. The two women mounted horses and began tracking the two thieves. After first following the trail of blood left behind by the killer, the two went from there to the next town. After discovering that the villains hadn't sold the crown yet, the ladies recieved info on where they were headed.

For the next two weeks, the two friends followed this same pattern as they followed their quarry. Finally, the duo found the villains camped in a ravine below them.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Serena. "Most new Immortals take a little longer before they fight their first battle in the Game."

Ema nodded. "I'm ready."

Together, the two friends made their way to the campsite. It wasn't long before their suspicions were confirmed: the villiainous duo were immortal.

The two men drew their blades as they watched the women approach. Charlie, recognizing Ema, said, "Look, Jack, it's that strumpet!"

"Well, well. I 'ad no idea you was gonna be like us, prity. And yav got a friend, too! Should make for some excitin' fun, dontcha think?"

While Serena was certain that both of these idiots had only half a brain amongst them, she was still weary as to how strong they were.

"Who are you men?" she asked.

"I'm Jack, Jack o' Spades, melady. Don' got no fancy las' name. This 'ere's me mate, Charlie. Charlie o' 'earts. 'e don' got no fancy las' name either. 'ow 'bout you prity ladies? Gotcherselves names? Wif las' names an e'rythin'?

"I'm Serena, Princess of the Moon."

"And I'm Emerald, Princess of Diamond Kingdom."

"Oohh! We're in for it now, Jack! You've killed the Princess!" exclaimed Charlie.

Jack scoffed. "So. Makes no diffr'nce in tha Game 'oo you are, idiot. So's long as ya gots a sword, your Quickenin's as good as anyone's."

Unfortunately for the male duo, the women were graceful, agile, and skilled. They both brought their opponents down with ease, before taking their heads. After a relatively short Double Quickening, the two ladies prepared for the journey back.

"Doesn't look like these idiots still had the crown," said Serena, mournfully.

Ema shook her head. "At least we brought them to justice."

**Present Day**

Just as Diamond finished reminising about the past, she noticed a light on in a nearby room. She realized that it was where the secret treasure was being stored.

_Odd, there shouldn't be anyone in there, _she thought.

"What's wrong, your majesty?" asked Naru.

"I'm not sure. There shouldn't be anyone in that room."

"Prehaps someone left a light on?" asked Mayumi. "They might have forgotten to turn it off. I do that sometimes, too."

"Maybe," acknowledged Diamond. "But I'm going to find out."

"But, what if it's a thief, your majesty?" asked Naru. "You cannot face such a villain yourself!"

"She's right," said her mother. "We cannot allow you to do this alone."

Diamond sighed. On the one hand, Serena might take her head if anything happened to these two. On the other, she could tell that both women were very stubborn, and wouldn't give in.

"Ok, but stay behind me."

The trio snuck into the room, where they noticed a man trying to open the safe.

"Stop!" said Diamond, who had a momentary feel of deja-vu. The man turned around and Naru gasped.

"Mr. Tsukino?!"

Standing there was none other than Kenji Tsukino, Shingo's father and 'Usagi's' guardian. However, Diamond sensed that something was off about the man.

"What are you doing, sir?" she asked.

"Trying to steal the treasure for my masters. But I can't get in this stupid vault." Grinning at the trio, he said, "But prehaps you do."

Before they could react, the Osaka's were knocked down with a wave of energy as a black shadow seemed to rise from Tsukino. It then dove for Diamond, and before she could react, she was suddenly possessed by the demon. As Kenji fell unconcious, Nega-Diamond quickly opened the safe, and grabbed the box inside. Before she could flee, she sensed the presence of another Immortal. Expecting Serena, she instead found Nepherite standing there, alone.

Eyes wide at this revalation, she said, "We have much to discuss after this, Master Nephrite. But for now, I must get this to Master Zoisite."

Nodding he ushered her to leave. As he checked on the others, he noticed the girl who seemed to be friends with Sailor Moon.

"You'll be ok," he said softly, before leaving. He never noticed someone watching. After his departure, Zoisite appeared, and sneered at the girl. Making a decision, he quickly summoned his sword, and brutally thrust it in the girl's heart, a look of satisfaction coming over him. Hearing a scream, he turned to see the mother, standing there with fear and saddness on her face.

"Don't worry. You'll see her soon." And with that, he thrust the blade into her as well, before disappearing.

**The Ballroom**

Serena had just become comfortable in Shingo's arms, when her communicator went off. Quickly heading for the balcony, she activated the communicator and said, "What's up?"

_ "The Princess is out here, with a black box," _came Ami's voice. _"Mars senses that she's been taken over by a demon."_

Upon hearing a commotion from below, she saw the Scouts trying to apprehend Diamond, who was fighting in a way that Serena easily recognized as being Youma in nature.

Serena quickly jumped off the balcony, using the umbrella she had with her to glide down. Diamond stopped fighting the girls when she sensed another Immortal, and turned to see Serena land.

Pulling out her sword, she said, "Well, this got a lot more interesting. Hello 'old friend'."

"You are not my friend. You've possessed her. Return her, and the treasure, and I'll let you go."

"Never! In this body, I can live forever!"

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"

In a flash, Serena transformed into Sailor Moon, The Blade of the Moon in her hands.

"That treasure is an offering of peace between two nations. By stealing it, you are begging these nations to go to war. For this, and for trying to steal my friend, in the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"Enough talk!" growled Diamond. She sped towards Sailor Moon, and the two locked blades.

As they dueled, Serena shouted, "Rei, kanji scroll, now!"

Holding up a scroll, Rei chanted, "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Akuyro Taisan!" She then threw the scroll at Diamond, which connected. After screaming in pain, however, a sinister grin appeared on her face.

"Did you really think that would work? The Princess is Immortal, and therefore such a little thing cannot stop me." With that, she re-engaged Serena. Serena pivoted and kicked the girl to the back, knocking her down. Before she could get up, she shook her head violently, before looking up at Serena. The darkness in her eyes were gone.

"Sere, please, help me!" The darkness returned, and, snarling she leapt at Serena. Coming up with an idea, Serena called out, "Moon Tiara Action," as she flung her tiara at her friend. Psychicly, she enlarged the disc, before using it to ensnare Diamond.

"That's cheating," she screeched, as she dropped her sword. The darkness left again, and Diamond looked up at Serena. "Please, Sere. Help me!"

"How?" Serena despaired.

"Kill me!" Diamond shouted.

"No, Ema!"

"Please Sere, I can't hold it much longer. Killing me will force the demon to leave."

"But, Ema..."

"Serena! If you care about me, then please, kill me!"

Nodding, tears in her eyes, Serena said, "Good-bye, old friend."

As the darkness returned to Diamond's eyes, and she roared, Serena brought the Blade up, before slicing it through her neck. As her body fell, a shadow leapt from her body, before forming a demon body. Before it could say anything, Serena took her blade up and shouted: Moon Blade! Purity Slash!" The Blade resonated with pure energy before Serena sliced it through the demon, turning it into dust.

A moment later, Diamond's body rose in the air, surrounded by energy. Lightning began to flash as Serena recieved her friend's Quickening. When it was over, Serena sat upon her knees, crying. As she did so, she suddenly heard a shout. Turning her head, she saw her 'guardian', Kenji Tsukino, come around the building.

Spotting the Scouts, he shouted, "Come quick! Two women have been killed!"

**Two Days Later**

_"...And our top story: the murder of Crown-Princess Diamond at the hands of a demon continues to be a heavy one, not only for the Diamond Kingdom, but also for Japan as well. Says Crown-Prince Naruhito, quote: 'Such a lovely young lady tried so hard to bring lasting peace between our two nations, only to be brutally killed by evil.' The Prince also added: 'Our heartfelt thanks go out to the Sailor Scouts, especially Sailor Moon, who brought the creature to justice.' The unidentified demon killed the Princess through decapitation, to which Sailor Moon used her sword to turn the demon into dust. _

_ "A spokesperson within the Diamond Embassy has released a statement that the Kingdom will be transformed into a Democracy, similar in many aspects to the United States, although the future leaders of the country will be called either Kings or Queens._

_ "Also, we have learned that the treasure that the Princess had intended to show was actually a two thousand carat diamond in the shape of the Princess, although the Embassy spokesperson has stated that any resemblance to the deceased Princess is purely a coincidence._

_ "In other news, the missing body of one Naru Osaka, who, along with her mother, was also killed by the demon, continues to baffle police, who so far have no leads..."_

Serena turned off the television set and looked at the girl sitting on her bed. Ever since she met her two years ago, Serena knew that Naru Osaka would someday become Immortal. Now, thanks to the Dark Kingdom, the girl's mother was dead, and she herself was now Immortal.

Naru looked at Serena. "You really were that Princess, weren't you?"

Blushing, Serena nodded. "Yup"

"Accent's pretty good," Naru muttered. "You're Sailor Moon, too, huh?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why were you there in disguise, Usagi," she demanded. "Were you lying to the Princess?"

Serena shook her head. "No. Diamond was a really old friend of mine."

"How old?" Naru questioned.

"One thousand years."

Naru shook her head in disbelief. " So now what?" she asked.

"Now, you're like me, my friend. As long as your head remains on your shoulders, you'll live no matter what. Nothing else can kill you now." She paused a moment before continuing. "Other Immortals will come for you, just as they come for me. Soon, I'll train you to fight. To survive, you'll have to battle others, take their heads, and recieve their Quickenings.

"And remember the Golden Rule, Naru:

"In the end, there can be only one."

**Diamond Kingdom**

**December, 997 A.D.**

Serena smiled as she sensed Ema approach. As she finished saddling her horse, she swung herself up as Ema walked into the stable.

"Heading out?" Ema asked. Serena nodded. "A storm is approaching. Please be careful, Serena."

"I will, my friend."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe. I hope so."

After shaking one another's hands in a traditional Roman grasp, Serena pulled out a beautiful black box from her bag. Handing it to Ema, she said, "Here. A present from me to you. So you'll never forget me. It's a symbol that we will always be friends, no matter what. I made it myself." With that, she galloped away. Ema opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful diamond figurine...

...of herself.

**A/N: Whew! Wow, that one was a doozy! I really hope you all liked it. Please let me know.**

**And thanks to those who recently added this story as a favorite. I hope you continue to love and enjoy this story.**

**Also, a couple of references: the battle between Serena and Diamond is meant to be reminiscent of the battle between Duncan and his friend, Michael Moore, who was 'possessed' by a alter-ego, a serial killer named Quentin Barnes. Also, Naru's reawakening as an Immortal is suppose to be similar to Richie, and Serena will have a similar relationship with her.**

**Anyways, thanks folks. 'Til next time!**


End file.
